


A Home for the Holidays

by Kaye_Fraser



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Human, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Christmas Tree, Happy Ending, Holiday Decorations, Hustler!Magnus, M/M, Small Towns, Some Fluff, Some angst, christmas tropes, single parent!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-17 19:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13083963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaye_Fraser/pseuds/Kaye_Fraser
Summary: Due to circumstances beyond his control, Magnus needs to get out of the big city - fast - and lay low for a while.  So what better place to hide than a small, quaint town in the middle of nowhere, USA?  Now, if only there wasn’t a charmingly cute, single dad to complicate matters for him.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I thought I'd try and post a holiday fic, and cram as many Christmas tropes and Hallmark-movie type cliches into it as possible. Hoping to finish it before Christmas, but no guarantees. :)
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> Cheers,  
> K.

_A Home for the Holidays  
Prologue_

(***)

"It's gone." 

Magnus quickened his pace as he waited for a response from the other end of the line. He held his cell phone steady as his footsteps tapped out a steady staccato on the hard pavement of the empty parking lot. He could practically feel the disapproval from Raphael in the prolonged silence, even though he made an effort to remain calm and unaffected himself. 

"What do you mean it's gone?" the other man finally said. "How can it be gone? 

Magnus stopped, and breathed out heavily. His breath misted in the cold, December night. "I mean, I don't have the painting anymore. And how? Well, that's easy. Someone took it from me!" 

Raphael muttered something in his native language, and judging from the tone, Magnus knew it wasn't G-rated. "Magnus, we're on the hook for over a hundred grand here. How in holy hell could someone just take the painting from you?" 

"Easy. They barged into my apartment, ransacked it, and walked away with the art." Magnus closed his eyes, and scrubbed his face with his free hand. It was a good thing he hadn't had time to apply any of his cosmetics today because he would've looked a sorry mess. "It was either that, or I let them rough me up, and I'm too pretty for that." 

"Magnus, who's 'they'? And can we get it back?" There was exasperation in Raphael's words, as if Magnus was teetering on his last nerve. 

Magnus shifted the strap of his bag on his shoulder and resumed the walk to his car. "Not likely. It was Dmitri's men. I sort of owe them from a previous job, so the painting squared me up." 

"Dmitri? You fucking got messed up with the Ukrainian mafia? I don't – how – what – " Raphael's voice cut in and out as he tried to find the right words to articulate his thoughts. 

Normally, Magnus took pride in rendering people speechless, but he understood the seriousness of their situation so his usual devil-may-care attitude wasn't appropriate at this time. "Look, Raphael, I'm the face of our operation, so they don't know about you. It'll be me they'll look for. Just lay low, and I'll figure something out." 

Magnus could only guess what went through Raphael's head during the ensuing pause. And then, "Okay, I'll see what **_I_** can figure out when I get back into the city tomorrow. You've done enough. Without the painting, we owe Loconte over a hundred grand, and his persuasion tactics will make Dmitri's look like a kindergarten bully's. By my calculation, we're still fifteen thousand short if I liquidate our inventory. Until we come up with the cash, it's best you make yourself scarce." 

Magnus took out his key fob, and disabled the alarm as his car came into view. The electronic beep and the click of the lock mechanism were welcomed sounds. "Way ahead of you," he said as he opened the Mustang's door and slid into the leather seat. He switched his phone to the other ear and tossed his bag onto the passenger's side. "After Dmitri's 'visit', I've decided to leave the city for a bit. It's best we keep contact to a minimum until we have a solid plan." 

Raphael made a grumble of agreement. "I'll touch base later then." And with that, the call ended. 

Magnus tossed his phone down beside his bag, and started the engine. The rumble seemed abnormally loud in the empty lot, so he quickly glanced through the windows and at his mirrors to make sure he wasn't the subject of prying eyes. He'd been in tougher situations than this one, and there was no way he'd get taken down by some Italian wannabe Mafioso with a penchant for art. Satisfied that he was still alone, he shifted gears and sped out onto the street. 


	2. Chapter 2

There was more snow coming. Alec could sense it in the crispness of the air and the tiny, stinging pinprick sensation on his cheeks. He stopped for a moment as a light breeze rustled up the loose flakes that had fallen last night, causing a dancing whirlwind of tiny crystals in the weakening sunlight. As pretty as it was, he knew it only meant there was going to be an increase in wind chill, and a drop in temperature soon. He'd better get the boys home if they didn't want to be caught outside when the storm hit. 

He re-tightened his grip on the rope of the sled and resumed his trek, the fresh snow crunching underfoot as he listened for the nearby shouts and shrieks of the boys in the midst of their snow angel creation. So much for bringing home their Christmas tree together; thus far, he'd been the one to cut the pine down, load it onto their sled, and pull it back. The kids' contribution had ended the moment they'd picked the perfect tree out of a thick copse of others. But as much as Alec grumbled under his breath about it, he knew deep down he loved everything about their annual tree-hunting trip. 

"Rafe, Max, it's time to head back!" he shouted in their general direction. The fresh layer of snow dampened the echo of his voice, but he knew the sound would carry far enough across the field to bring the boys to him. 

He expected the usual reluctant acknowledgement to his command, but instead, he heard Rafe call out to him. "Dad, come here! You need to see this!" 

With a tired huff, Alex dropped the rope, and slowly broke a fresh trail over to where he'd heard the boys earlier. Even though he couldn't see them, he wasn't overly worried. They were good kids, and there wasn't too much trouble they could get into out here. Plus, the last time Rafe had used that tone, the boys had stumbled onto nothing more than a dead rabbit. 

"What did I need to see?" he asked as he trudged over a small knoll and caught sight of Rafe's red hat and Max's blue snowsuit. 

"That." Max pointed a mittened hand slightly off to his right. 

Alec stopped beside the boys and narrowed his eyes against the snow-reflected sunlight to focus in on what Max was gesturing to. There, in the distance, was a distinct red car nestled in some underbrush. From what he could make out, the front end was slightly damaged and a couple of tires were flat. Alec pursed his lips at the odd sight; the bright paint and twisted metal looked out of place on the canvas of snowy fields and darkening skies. 

"Stay here," he said sternly as he started over toward the car. In all likelihood, the driver had lost control off the main road, and had somehow slid down the embankment and gotten stuck. He assumed whoever he or she was had probably gone for help after that, but he thought it safer to check anyways, just in case. 

As he neared, he expected to see an empty, abandoned car, but much to his surprise, he caught a flicker of movement on the driver's side. Shit, there was actually someone in there! He sped up his pace, insofar as he could through a foot of fresh snow. 

"Hey, you okay in there? Did you need any help?" Alec shouted when he was within hearing range. His adrenalin kicked in, as his mind shuffled through a dozen different scenarios of what could happen next, from him rendering life-saving first aid to battling some rabid animal that had snuck into an abandoned car. 

By the time he was just a few feet away from the front of the vehicle, the door opened. Alec stopped short as a very _human_ shape stepped out. His breath lingered in a visible cloud around him as he took in the slim-fitting red pants, navy blazer, and spiked hair of the man who exited the vehicle. For some inexplicable reason, Alec could hear his heartbeat echo loudly in his head in that moment. No, this was not a dead rabbit, and definitely not some rabid animal. In fact, the stranger was quite the opposite; he seemed out of place with his cosmopolitan flair against the bright white backdrop, and he was decidedly not dressed for his wintery surroundings. No wonder the man hadn't gone for help; he would've frozen to death before he hit town. And yet, despite – or perhaps because of – the totally impractical nature of the man's appearance, Alec couldn't stop staring and marvelling at the unexpected view in front of him. 

"Oh, thank God, human life!" the stranger exclaimed in a rush as he stumbled over in his totally inadequate shoes. "I've been stuck here since – " The words came to an abrupt halt as soulful brown eyes blinked several times at Alec like he was a mirage. 

"D-Did you need any help?" Alec repeated, although he couldn't understand why he had trouble stringing the words together. 

The question snapped the other man out of his trance. A slow, lopsided smile appeared on those rather well-formed lips as the stranger's head tilted to an almost cocky angle. "What gave it away? The flat tire or the busted front fender?" 

Alec managed to pull his attention away from the amusing change in demeanor, and take a closer look at the car. That lazy, confident – almost flirtatious – tone caused a slight fluttering in the pit of his stomach he would prefer not to analyze. "Yeah, and looks like something's wrong with your axle too," he added with business-like authority. 

The mystery man trudged up beside him to look over his shoulder, and although there was a respectable space between them, Alec swore he could feel the stranger's heat. "Well, safe to say, I'm basically fucked, right?" the man said with resignation. 

Alec straightened and nodded solemnly. He made a conscious effort to remain as unaffected by the other man's presence as possible, and keeping things cordial and business-like seemed the best course of action. After all, he wasn't the type to be swayed by an attractive face so he was pretty sure his body was simply reacting to standing around in the prolonged cold temperatures. 

"I kept the car running as long as I could, but I ran out of gas about a half hour ago, and have been sitting in the cold since. I wanted to call for help, but my phone's dead." The stranger stepped away and crossed his arms around his body to conserve heat as a slight wind kicked up some loose snow. 

"It wouldn't have helped anyways. You wouldn't have gotten reception this far out," Alec said. He glanced back at his waiting boys, and then, at the clouds coming in on the eastern horizon. "There's more snow coming, so we should probably get indoors. My place is close by, so how about you wait there until the storm passes? After that, I can give you a ride back into town, and you can talk to Bob, the local mechanic, about towing your car in and getting it fixed." 

The stranger practically beamed at the suggestion. "Normally, I'd question the sanity of going home with someone I just met, but I'm too damned cold, and you're too effin' handsome for me to say no to that offer." 

Alec was glad the chilly air had already reddened his cheeks because he was sure the heat on his face would've given away his flustered reaction otherwise. He had no trouble with taking instructions and criticisms in the course of a conversation, but flattery, on the other hand… well, that was a different beast altogether. He brushed it off – or made a decent attempt to brush it off. "My truck's about a five minute walk away. The boys and I were planning on heading back with our tree anyways." Alec gave the other man's flashy apparel another quick head to toe appraisal. "Think you'll make it?" 

"I'll survive," the stranger responded, even though he shivered visibly. Still, he shuffled over to the passenger side of the car, pulled a duffle bag out from inside, and then, started off in the direction of Rafe and Max. Alec had no other choice but to follow. "I'm Magnus, by the way," the man threw back over his shoulder as he tried to keep his footing on the fresh snow. 

"Alec. And those are my boys, Rafe and Max." Alec gestured for the kids to follow him as they neared. They scurried over with a swishing of thick snowsuits. 

"Nice to meet you, Alec. And thanks for the help." 

Alec made a sound of acknowledgement, and took the lead when the boys joined them. The two didn't ask about Magnus, but they did look at him curiously. Alec gave each of them a reassuring pat on the head. The explanations would wait for when they got back to the car; the snow, unfortunately, would not. He glanced back at Magnus' huddled form, head bowed and arms crossed, and hoped he wouldn't regret bringing some random stray home with him. 

(***) 

This wasn't exactly what he'd had in mind when he'd intended to lay low. He'd been thinking more along the lines of a five-star hotel up in Ontario, or perhaps a ski resort in Quebec. Getting stranded and nearly freezing to death in the middle of nowhere hadn't exactly been in his plans. By his estimation, since he hadn't made it to the Canadian border, he'd probably skidded off the road somewhere in Vermont. And it was all thanks to that stupid, freak snowstorm. 

Magnus tightened his fingers around the kitschy 'World's Best Dad' mug he'd been given, and took a sip of the hot chocolate. The drink was overly sweet and creamy, and usually not his first – or second or third – choice of beverages, but it was hot, and right now, he needed the warmth to defrost every frozen inch of him. 

"Feeling better?" 

And, oh, yes, Alec … Magnus looked up at the Good Samaritan who'd saved him from becoming a human ice cube. He supposed that if there was a bright side to this, being rescued by Mr. Tall-Dark-and-Handsome would be it. "Yeah, much, thanks. The blanket and the drink help," he replied with his most charming grin. His current situation may not be the most favorable, but that didn't mean he couldn't have some fun. He hadn't noticed a significant other in any of the photos on display, so he gave himself free reign to flirt shamelessly with a man he found quite attractive. "I've never been a fan of hot chocolate, but for some reason, it tastes like that best thing in the world right now." 

A ghost of a smile graced Alec's lips as he sat down on the couch beside him. The man wasn't one for overt displays of emotion, Magnus had learned. But there was just something about his rescuer that drew Magnus' focus right to him. He fought the urge to slide just a bit closer, even though the cushions shifted just right for him to do so. He couldn't come on too strong, especially when they'd just met. "Probably because you were half-frozen," Alec stated plainly. "I could've probably given you lukewarm water, and you would've thought it was ambrosia." 

"Likely," Magnus agreed with a small laugh. "Though, I doubt water would've had the same effect on your kids as the hot chocolate." 

As if to highlight his point, a child's shriek rang out from the corner of the room where a large pine tree had been set up. Alec had dragged the thing in and set it up earlier. Truth be told, Magnus hadn't realized that Christmas was just a week away, so the sight of watching a real tree get trimmed and anchored had been a complete novelty to him. He had to admit, the room was more festive, and he hadn't smelled this much pine since a kid had knocked over the air freshener display at his local corner store in Brooklyn. He would've helped with the whole set-up too, but frankly, he had been so cold that he hadn't had any fine motor functions at the time, so he'd settled for trying to warm up while he watched Alec work and his kids dig out their holiday ornaments. 

"That is true." The fondness on Alec's face, warmly lit by the fire that he had started earlier, made Magnus pause. The man's expression sobered up for a moment, his jaw set. "I can't give them much, but I can give them this: hot chocolate, and cozy fireplaces, and Christmas. You know, memories that last a lifetime, corny as that sounds." 

Growing up as he had and living the life that he did, Magnus found these softer emotions and sentiments almost foreign. It was definitely something he rarely witnessed. He couldn't decide whether he was awed by it, or just uncomfortable with it. Still, he softened his expression and took a few seconds to formulate the most appropriate response. It wouldn't do to alienate his host, especially a host who was keeping him hidden from certain undesirable elements. "No, not corny at all," he said. "It just sounds like you really love your sons." 

That small smile returned. "Thanks." Alec's gaze remained on the kids as the older one – Rafe, as Magnus had learned – chased the younger one around with a couple of ornaments in hand. 

They sat in silence for a minute, with Magnus tugging the blanket on his shoulders and taking a few sips of his drink. He could see how this whole atmosphere – this sense of comfort, of safety, and of peace – had made its way into the subconscious of middle America. It had a certain appeal, even though it wasn't his thing personally. He had to remind himself that he had his own life to get back to, one of constant motion and frenetic energy, and that this was just a temporary stop on his way back to that. "So, about my car …" he started. 

"Yeah, I called Bob while you were changing. He said he won't be able to get a truck out there until the storm passes, and it doesn't look like the snow will let up until tomorrow." Alec shifted in his seat and turned to look at him. "Y-You're welcomed to stay here until then. I can give you a ride into town in the morning." 

If Magnus wasn't mistaken, there was a slight flush in the other man's cheeks as he made the offer. He could've written it off to the heat of the nearby fire, but he preferred to think that his natural charisma had done its part. Either way, he found the reaction endearing. "After my last attempt at driving through a snowstorm, I'll gladly take you up on that," Magnus said as he put his mug down on the coffee table. "How can I object to staying in a cute house with a cute guy?" he added slyly. 

Alec looked away, but Magnus noticed the other man's Adam's apple move as he swallowed nervously. "T-Thanks, I bought the house from old man Connors several years ago. It's close enough to town to access all the amenities, but far enough for privacy. It needed a bit of work when we first moved in, but I like to think I put enough work in to make it into a proper home." 

Magnus was amused by how Alec had changed the direction of their conversation. Compliments didn't sit well with the man, it seemed, and that was something Magnus mentally stored away in case he ever needed to throw Alec off kilter. "Well, you did a good job," he said, deciding to play along. "It's very – homey." And it was. From what he'd seen as he walked in, the small rustic, cottage-style house with a wraparound veranda looked like it belonged on a holiday greeting card, especially with the layer of freshly fallen snow around it. He'd always assumed that such places existed, given the pictures in the house and home magazines he'd seen in the newsstands, but this was the first time he'd actually experienced one firsthand. "I'm guessing the nearby town is small? Because, where I come from, you don't offer your home to strangers you just met," Magnus asked, more out of practicality than curiosity. 

"Yeah, we're close to Snowfield, Vermont, population of just over a thousand, about a hundred miles or so south of the border. And you're right. Most of the people here do have that small town mentality, so they wouldn't think twice about offering their hospitality to a stranded traveller." 

Magnus soaked in the information, quietly calculating if there was enough distance between him and Loconte for him to breathe easy. It wasn't Canada, but it was close. He supposed it was safe for him to wait a few days for his car to be repaired. 

"Were you headed north?" 

Almost instinctively, Magnus' sense of self-preservation kicked in. There was likely no ulterior motive to the question, but his guards went up nonetheless. The less Alec knew about him, the better. "I had a few days off from work, so I thought I'd make a quick road trip up to Canada," he supplied. "I didn't really have a destination in mind. Maybe Montreal." 

Alec simply nodded, which caused Magnus to breathe a silent sigh of relief. He'd never had trouble lying to people before, but for some reason, the prospect of spinning one of his tales to the man who'd literally saved his life didn't sit easy with him. He must've been suffering some rare bout of conscience, brought on his hypothermic brush with death. 

"Rafe, no, you got sparkles all over me!" One of the boys, Max, came barrelling in Magnus' direction just then, interrupting his train of thought. The kid moved fast for one his size, and before Magnus knew it, Max had ran around the couch, using Alec as a shield against his brother. "Dad, make him stop! He keeps rubbing the sparkly balls on me!" 

Alec reached over and ruffled the boy's hair. "He's just playing with you, Max," Alec said as he gave Rafe a glare of mock warning. Rafe, to his credit, backed off, but there was no regret whatsoever in his triumphant grin. 

"And I think the sparkles makes you look ten times handsomer," Magnus added with a wink. 

Max gave him a bashful look that was reminiscent of his father, but then he pouted as he held up his arms to prove a point. "But I'm all … all shiny!" Glitter from the ornaments had embedded themselves all over the red and white sweater the boy had on, a testament to the efforts the older brother had put in, no doubt. 

Alec stood, and picked Max up with one large sweeping motion. "Then I guess we'll just have to hang you on the tree then, won't we?" 

Max shrieked again in protest as Alec made his way over to the corner with the boy slung over his shoulder. His struggles were half-hearted though since his uncontrolled laughter prevented any viable escape attempts. Rafe, in proper older sibling fashion, only cheered his father on. Magnus couldn't stop his own goofy smile from forming at seeing the ridiculous scene. 

A sudden buzz draw Magnus' attention away from the holiday chaos and to the phone he'd plugged in to charge earlier. He picked the thing up from the end table beside him, and glanced at the message alert that had flashed on the screen. 

'Loconte looking for you. Liquidating inventory. Stay away until I'm done.' 

Reality could be quite sobering. Magnus frowned as he considered responding to Raphael's text. His fingers hovered over the screen's keypad, but after a minute of hesitation, he locked his phone instead and placed it back on the table. He'd been the one to suggest minimal communication, and the less Raphael knew about his whereabouts, the better. 

A light tap on his knee drew his attention to the wide, blue eyes of one sparkle-covered five-year old. "Hi, Max." Magnus indulged in a smile. He found Alec's small family quaint, but they were pretty fun to be around as well. And now, it looked like the boy had managed to escape his fate of becoming a tree ornament or rather, his father had let him escape. 

"Did you want to help with the tree?" Max asked precociously. 

Magnus glanced over at where Alec was helping Rafe unpack and organize the various decorations in front of the fireplace. It was a holiday cliché of epic proportions, and he would've laughed at anyone suggesting he take part in such a tableau, but Max's invitation sounded so innocent and genuine that Magnus didn't have the heart to refuse. 

Stay away, Raphael had said. If that was the case, then he might as blend in with the locals while he did so. "I would love to!" he replied with way more enthusiasm than he'd intended. 

Max beamed, and held out his hand. And despite all the reservations and warnings that ran though his head, Magnus found himself taking the little fingers in his own, and following the boy toward the garland and tinseled battlefield. 


	3. Chapter 3

Magnus woke up to the sound of hammering. The sound was rhythmic, singular, foreign, and certainly nothing close to the incessant car engines and angry commuter shouts of the city. He didn't move for a few minutes, patiently letting his brain get up to speed on his surroundings and his state of mind in general. The previous day had felt like a dream, as if he had skidded off the snow swept road and his mind had concocted some cute rescuer with the perfect little family to distract him from dying, cold and alone, in his car.  


He rolled over, and something furry fell on him with an annoyed squeak. He grabbed it and glared at the stuffed duck that had been sitting above the headboard. Nope, not a dream. He was still in a picture-perfect cottage, in the middle of a picture-perfect winter wonderland, sleeping in the borrowed bed of a picture-perfect boy's room. Setting the duck aside, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. The bed was small, but it had been comfortable. Rafe had been gracious enough to bunk with his brother and cede his room to their houseguest, an action that had taken Magnus by surprise. However Alec had been teaching his kids, he was doing something right. 

The hammering outside his window continued, followed by a couple of excited shouts and a deep, commanding voice that quieted the commotion. Deducing that he'd likely slept in, Magnus pushed off the bed and went to make himself presentable. He washed up and changed in record time, randomly picking a shirt and a pair of pants from the limited selection he'd haphazardly tossed in his bag. He didn't think anyone in this backcountry town would even notice his fashionable flair anyways. He did pause briefly at his reflection in the mirror when he was done though, marveling at how … how naked he looked without all his extras. He supposed that this was one way to blend in with the crowd, if nothing else. 

After a bit of dawdling, he finally made his way outside where the sounds had been coming from. He found the tall figure of Alec behind the house, drenched in sunlight and sweat, working away on what looked like an arched trellis. There could be worse things to wake up to, Magnus mused, and soaked in the sight of taut muscles stretching beneath a thin sweater. Unashamed, he watched the defined lines in the other man's exposed forearms shift as a hammer came down a couple of times on a nail before he spoke. 

"Good morning." 

Alec quickly looked up, gave him a quick acknowledging nod, and tucked his hammer into his toolbelt with a practiced motion. "Morning," he replied gruffly. "Or I should probably say, afternoon." 

Magnus squinted against the sun-dappled snow, surprised by how bright the reflected light really was. Not far away, he could see the two boys sliding down a small mound of the white stuff on a wooden toboggan, limbs flailing and faces beaming. He obviously had slept the morning away. "Sorry about that. I guess I was more tired than I thought. I was up the whole night before, I guess." He stepped down the few steps off the porch to join Alec at ground level. "That looks pretty fancy," he said as he gestured toward the half-finished trellis. "Someone getting married or something?" 

Alec gave the wooden lattice a light pat. "No, nothing of the sort. The boys are in the town's Christmas talent show, and I got roped into making some of the set pieces." 

"Well, it looks good," Magnus said honestly. "You're a woodworker then?" 

"Something like that." Alec straightened and quickly wiped his palms on his jeans. "General contractor, so close enough." 

Magnus affected his usual lopsided smile again. "So a man who's skilled with his hands. Good to know." 

Not surprisingly, Alec looked away at the innuendo. He tried to look busy by collecting the loose nails on the makeshift work bench, although his fingers didn't appear as coordinated as before. "I – I need some extra supplies, so I was thinking I'd take the boys into town for lunch. I can drop you off at Bob's so you can check on your car, and not that you aren't welcomed here or anything, but if you want to stay in town, we can check the inn for a room." 

Inexplicably, the prospect of staying in town and missing out on his opportunity to tease and flirt with Alec saddened Magnus. Still, realistically speaking, it was probably the smarter choice, especially if he wanted to avoid dragging innocent children into his problems. He had done some questionable things in his lifetime, but voluntarily endangering kids was definitely not one of them. "Sounds like a plan," he said with forced cheer. "I'll just get my stuff together, and just let me know when you want to head out." 

Alec nodded. "I'll get the boys. I want to say fifteen minutes, but with Max and Rafe, it's like herding cats, so it'll probably be closer to thirty." 

Magnus laughed quietly at the remark, and made his way back into the house to find his warmest jacket and collect his stuff. From what he'd observed – and for what it was worth since he didn't have much experience in this aspect – Alec was a good father. He took his kids' antics in stride, and it was obvious the man was completely devoted to his family. 

For rounding up a couple of boys under ten years old, Alec did an admirable job. Somehow, the man had managed to corral the kids and have them ready to go in exactly twenty-three minutes. The boys trudged to the front door in their clunky snow boots, and to Magnus' surprise, Max held up a hand for him to take. He hesitated for a moment, staring at the mitten-covered fingers as if it was something alien, before he finally took it in his own hand and led the way out to Alec's old, beat up Bronco. Kids were definitely not his forte, but he could fake it if he needed to. 

The ride into town – Snowfield, as Alec had called it – was one filled with constant chatter from the kids in the backseat, and blinding views of a sparkling white landscape under a midday sun. Magnus wasn't sure he'd ever seen so much snow in his entire life – let alone pristine, untouched snow on such vast, undulating fields – but he could see how the town had gotten its name if this was what surrounded it. 

It was about a fifteen minute drive before they entered Snowfield, a quaint little town that boasted vintage New England style storefronts and a charmingly festive town square. Wreaths and garlands adorned the rows of lampposts that lined the streets, and Magnus was sure the town was a winter wonderland when the lights were lit up at night. 

"I'll drop you off at the auto repair shop first, and I'll take the kids over to Edna's Diner for lunch," Alec said as he turned off the main street. "You're welcomed to join us when you're done. I'll give the inn a call and see if they have any rooms available." 

"That sounds good," Magnus replied as they pulled into the parking lot of a small building with what looked like a two car garage. If he hadn't caught sight of his poor, mangled mustang nestled on the side of the lot, he would've overlooked the place altogether. As it was, Magnus hopped out once Alec had stopped the car, and headed into the shop after promising the boys that he'd join them at the diner just down the road. Rafe and Max's wholehearted pleas still echoed in his ears as he stepped through what he assumed to be the front entrance. 

The small reception area, with all of its four fold-out chairs, was empty. Magnus stepped up to the only desk in the cramped space and tapped the bell sitting on its surface. Then, he waited. And he waited some more. For a man who was used to the hustle and bustle of the big city, the slowness was making him a bit antsy, not to mention, impatient. After what Magnus swore was a good five minutes, a door in the back finally opened, and a short, portly middle-aged man in oil-stained coveralls ambled in. 

"Sorry about the wait," the new arrival said as he wiped his hands on a dingy rag before stuffing the thing back in one of his pockets. He gave Magnus a jovial laugh. "My assistant left to visit family for the holidays, so I'm the only one in the shop. What can I do for you?" 

"Hi, you must be Bob. I'm Magnus. I own the mustang outside." Out of habit, Magnus offered his hand, which Bob took and shook firmly. 

"Oh, yes, Alec called me about that yesterday. I towed her in this morning. You must've had quite a ride. She's pretty banged up." Bob walked over to the desk and pulled out a clipboard from one of the drawers. He brushed back the few strands of brown hair he had on his balding head and flipped through the pages on the board. 

"So how bad is it?" Magnus almost didn't want to know. He wasn't overly attached to his car, but that didn't mean he didn't like it. 

Bob heaved out a breath before his blue eyes moved up to meet Magnus. "Well, I can fix the fender and tires here in my shop since it's just simple body work. But your front axle shaft needs to be replaced, and not just one component. I'm talking the whole thing: the shaft, the CV joints, the boots. I'll have to put in a special order for that." 

Magnus winced inwardly at the description. He wasn't looking forward to this next part. "How long and how much?" 

"Parts and labor, I'd say over a thousand, give or take. The parts won't get in until tomorrow though, and it'll take me a day or two to get it all fixed up." 

Magnus let out a low whistle, and allowed his shoulders to slump slightly. His reaction was almost instinctive, born from years of squeezing out every advantage he could get from a situation. "That's pretty steep, especially for this time of year," he commented quietly, almost pitifully. He looked down toward the ground, his whole demeanor coming across as beaten and defeated. He was no longer surprised by the ease with which he could milk a situation. 

Bob watched him for a moment, his bushy eyebrows lowering sympathetically. "Tell you what. I know it must be hard to be stranded here during the season, so in the spirit of the holidays, I'll just charge you for the parts. I'd say about four hundred, and we'll call it even." 

Magnus looked up, a bright, grateful smile pasted on his face. Alec hadn't been lying last night about the hospitality of the town. Getting free labor from the local mechanic had almost been too easy. And that little blossom of guilt that flowered in the pit of his stomach? Magnus tempered that down without a thought. "Thanks, Bob. You don't know how much I appreciate that. With you fixing my car, I'll probably make it to see my mom before Christmas." He reached out and shook the other man's hand again, the lie rolling off his tongue like it was second nature. He didn't dwell on the fact that he was basically taking advantage of the older man's generosity. Besides, what harm did it do when Bob thought he was performing a good deed? 

Bob smiled back. "My pleasure," the man said gruffly. "Just leave your number with me, and I'll give you a call when your car's ready." 

And Magnus proceeded to do just that. Acting as congenial as he could, he left his cell number, and replied with all the appropriate humble pleasantries expected of him. By the time he left the shop, his face felt stiff from maintaining that happy expression for so long. He rubbed his jaw gently as he made his way down the street toward the diner Alec had mentioned earlier. The town was quaint, as he had noted in the car, almost anachronistic with its wholesome 'Leave It to Beaver' vibe, so it was easy to make out the retro 1960s light teal and white façade of the nearby diner. 

Magnus entered the restaurant to the sound of a tinkling bell and the sight of Alec and the boys with burgers and milkshakes in one of the corner booths. Max saw him first and waved at him energetically before popping a fry into his mouth. Without reason, a smile returned to his lips, but this time, it was unforced and unpracticed. He walked over and slid into the empty vinyl upholstered seat beside Rafe, absently wondering why it was so much easier to playact here than it had been at the auto shop. 

"So how'd it go? What did Bob say?" Alec asked. 

Magnus shrugged, overtly eyeing the fries sitting invitingly on Rafe's plate. "He said it'll take a few days to get it fixed." 

He then made a slow, exaggerated motion to steal one of the fries from his neighbor when the boy turned to look at his hand with curiosity. "Dad already ordered you some, but you can have one of mine until it comes," he finally said graciously, and nudged the dish over an inch. 

Magnus froze for a second, surprised at the offer. He'd expected juvenile outrage, possessiveness, and maybe even a bit physical violence. He definitely hadn't predicted the generosity. Damn, was every soul in this tiny town really this nice, or were they just all that naïve? Thinking fast, he gave the boy a conspiring wink and withdrew his hand. "Thanks, Rafe!" he said with more cheer than he'd intended. "But if your dad already ordered so, then I'll wait." 

He glanced over across the table at Alec, who was watching his son with pride and approval, and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. The familial warmth in the booth was making him uneasy. "Thank you," he said as smoothly as he could, defaulting to his usual feckless persona. "For the food, I mean." 

Alec waved off his gratitude with a casual gesture. "Figured you'd be starving seeing that you probably didn't have much to eat yesterday, and you skipped breakfast this morning." 

As if on cue, the server arrived with two more plates loaded with mouthwatering burgers and a heaping pile of fries. Magnus' stomach growled at the sight. "You figured right," he threw back, his eyes not leaving the food. Once the server left, he dived into the meal without another word. Fuck, he was hungry, and he gave Alec kudos for recognizing that fact before he did. He owed the guy one. 

"So, I called the inn while we were waiting," Alec said after Magnus had taken several big bites of his burger. 

Magnus looked over at the other man, mouth full, and made a noise of acknowledgement. 

"It looks like with the holidays, they're at full capacity, with no vacancies until after Christmas," Alec continued as he took a sip of his own drink – a simple glass of water. 

Magnus finished chewing and swallowed his current bite of food. "Oh," he said. He mentally ran through the list of options for his next step, when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. 

"You can stay in my room," Rafe supplied as he popped another fry into his mouth. "Right, Dad?" 

"Yeah, he can stay with us, right, Dad?" Max added excitedly. 

Magnus' attention darted back and forth between the two boys before coming to rest on Alec. There was a brief flicker of something – apprehension, perhaps – on the man's face before it was replaced by the habitual serious demeanor. "Yes, of course he can stay with us." Alec's focused gaze was unreadable, no matter how much Magnus tried to decipher it. "If he wants to," the man added. 

Magnus wasn't sure if he liked this … this not being able to see Alec's motives or figure out the end game. Surely, there had to be some sort of gain from being so kind to him. He'd seen and done too much in his life to know that he liked being in control. Well, if he couldn't get a good read on Alec, then he would have to make him readable. Magnus tilted up the corner of his mouth, letting that teasing twinkle play in his eyes in the way he knew would make Alec blush. And it did, if only slightly. Feeling like he'd regained the upper hand, he then looked at the boys, and said with a sunny voice, "You know what? I would love to!" 

(***) 

"A little more to the left." 

Alec looked over his shoulder and down at Magnus with a raised eyebrow. "But you said a little to the right just a few seconds ago," he deadpanned as he shifted the strand of Christmas lights over to his left along the gutter pipe. 

"Hey, you wanted my help, so that's what you're getting. I'm earning my room and board here," Magnus threw back as he took a few steps away from the house to get, what Alec assumed, was a better view. 

It was true though, what Magnus had said. After an afternoon in town getting supplies, Alec had decided to put up the rest of the Christmas lights after they'd returned to the house, and taking advantage of having another adult in residence seemed like a great idea. As helpful as they professed to be, Rafe and Max were more concerned about playing in the snow than they were about lending a hand. He just hadn't realized that Magnus was a bit of a perfectionist. "How about now?" he asked, preparing to step down from the ladder. 

There was a loaded pause for several seconds, seconds in which Alec plotted the slow, drawn-out murder of his houseguest in his head if the answer went the wrong way. "Okay, looks good," the man finally said. 

Alec breathed out with relief as he made is way off the ladder. He couldn't stop a small, eager grin from pulling at his lips. He loved this next part, always had and always would, and he was hard-pressed to act like a grown-up here given the giddiness that tickled his insides. "Max, Rafe, ready to turn on the lights?" he called out to the boys, who'd taken to starting a snow fort beside the house. 

Almost immediately, a couple of excited yelps and crunching snow filled the air. Two short figures scurried up to stand by Magnus in the front yard. Max inserted himself right beside the grown man, and almost casually, Magnus placed an arm around the boy's shoulders, as if to pull him closer. Alec felt a strange sensation at the sight, something warm and almost comforting, but he didn't dwell too long on its origin. Admittedly, he'd only known Magnus for a day, but in that time, he hadn't noticed anything that would threaten him or his family. In fact, whatever danger Magnus did pose, it was to something else altogether. As unexpected as the teasing had been last night and at lunch today, Alec secretly admitted to himself on the way home that he rather enjoyed all the attention. It wasn't very often he got to experience these interactions anymore after moving to Snowfield, so why not roll with it? And despite the fluttering he felt in his stomach at the suggestive comments and sly looks, Alec was sure he could resist his houseguest's magnetic charm for a few days, and so, he rationalized that the flirting was all fairly harmless. 

"Ready?" he shouted back. 

A chorus of 'Yes's' was his response. Smile now fully in place, he plugged the cord into the exterior outlet and almost instantly, a mosaic of color filled his peripheral vision. From the front yard, he heard the awed and impressed sounds from his kids as they shouted for him to come and see. Alec laughed excitedly, feeling like a kid himself. He'd never had these experiences when he was younger, with everything being so ordered and calculated as it had been, so he was eager to see the results of his labor. He hurried over to join the Magnus and the boys, and grinned widely when he soaked in the bright array of lights that lined the roof and front façade of his small house. Reds, greens, purples, yellows, and blues lit up the darkening sky and played off the blanket of nearby snow in a dazzling display as if some master painter had taken a brush to a somber backdrop and dabbed a spectrum of prismatic colors. 

"It's really pretty, Dad," Rafe said, his face beaming. 

Alec placed a gloved hand on his older boy's head and rubbed it affectionately. Rafe's hair would probably look like a puffball from the static electricity when he took off his hat, but Alec didn't care. It would only make him cuter. "It is, isn't it?" he replied without looking away from his electrical handiwork, reveling in the joy that the display stirred in him. He spent another minute admiring the lights, some now blinking in and out to give the illusion of dripping icicles, when he swore he sensed a pair of eyes trained on him. He looked over at Magnus, but the man was staring at the house as well, his face a live canvas as the colors played off the planes and angles in a dance of shadows and light. There was a certain contentment – a peace – in the man's look, something Alec hadn't seen since he'd met Magnus, and a small part of him recognized that this was the most … _real_ he'd ever seen of the man. Alec swallowed, his chest tightening ever so slightly as his skin warmed a few degrees. His body was reacting to the other man in a way he was hesitant to put a word  to, even though his mind knew full well what was happening. He blinked, and turned back to look at the house, suddenly scared. Shit. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> Well, darn, it doesn't look like I made my self-imposed deadline. I'm a bit busy for the holidays, but will aim to finish this story up just after.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: my apologies, but it does get a little serious at the end of the chapter, but I promise it'll pass quickly. :)
> 
> And finally, wishing you and yours a safe and wonderful holiday season, and all the best in the new year!
> 
> Cheers,  
> K.  
> (Dec. 2017)

Magnus woke the next morning earlier than he'd wanted. A quick, blurry-eyed glance at his phone told him it was just after seven, and from his point of view, the hour was ungodly. Still, something had jolted him awake, and it was only after a few heartbeats before he groggily recalled the disturbing dream that had been the culprit. He stared up at the speckled ceiling, and the small, glow-in-the-dark stars that had been pasted up there, his mind getting flashes of warm, slick skin, and gasp-inducing kisses. Fuck, this was awkward and uncomfortable, he realized as he felt himself harden. 

He blamed it on last night, on the friendly banter that somehow arose from him helping out Alec and the boys, on the sight of Alec moving so fluidly around to set up the Christmas lights, and more than anything, on that look of pure, unguarded emotion that transformed Alec's face when the lights had been turned on. He'd been captivated by the man in that moment, for reasons unknown, and it had taken every ounce of willpower he had had to look away and pretend that the presence of his gracious host didn't affect him at all. 

He rubbed the sleep from his grainy eyes, and sat up with a grunt. This was all temporary, fleeting, just like everything else in his life, he reminded himself. Flirt, have fun, and move on. Permanence was an illusion, change inevitable – that had always been his approach to personal attachments, and it had served him well in the past. He didn't see why this should be any different, despite the fact that everything about the situation certainly _felt_ different than what he'd encountered before. 

Coffee, he noted to himself, choosing to veer his thoughts away from the disturbing direction it was taking. He needed coffee if he was going to be up at this uncivilized time of day. A little reluctant to leave the warmth of his borrowed blankets, he pushed himself out of bed, and for lack of a robe, shrugged on one of his more comfortable jackets over the t-shirt he'd slept in. The ensemble was hideous, but when he'd packed, he'd expected to end up in a big city with easy access to shopping centers, not some backwater town where the social hub was the town square. 

The house was quiet as he made his way into the kitchen, so he assumed that Alec and the boys were still in bed. Seeing that it was his duty as a grateful houseguest – but mainly because he was in desperate need of it – he found the coffeemaker and started a pot of coffee brewing. He leaned against the counter and waited, staring down at his socked feet on the linoleum floor in an effort to keep his brain clear and away from dwelling on his X-rated dream from last night. 

It was true what they said about a watched pot and how it never boiled, or at least, that's what Magnus began to believe as he glared at the inert coffeemaker. He swore an eternity had passed before the heavenly smelling liquid started to drip down, and by then, he was holding a mug like a starving puppy eagerly awaiting his long-withheld meal. 

"Oh, good, you made coffee. Thanks." 

The disembodied voice caused Magnus to mutter a curse, and almost drop the full pot he'd just picked up. He looked over his shoulder, accusing glare in place and mouth open to berate his host for sneaking up on people with hot coffee in their hands, but froze. 

There were not many times in Magnus' life where he could be taken unaware – unplanned car crashes notwithstanding – but Alec had somehow managed to do that. He'd expected his host to be as sloppily dressed as he was – wrinkled pajamas with a bad case of bed head – but that was the complete opposite of what stood behind him in the kitchen. Alec walked over to one of the shelves, his blue, half-zip pullover and dark technical tights delineating every well-toned muscle of his tall figure. A fine sheen of sweat coated the man's skin, contrasting the chapped lips and flushed cheeks. An image from the dream he'd had last night flashed before his eyes, and he had to swallow and consciously make sure his mouth wasn't still gaping like a fish. 

"Did you just work out?" he managed to croak as he watched Alec pull out his earbuds and walk over to one of the shelves. 

"Yeah, went for a run," he said as he grabbed a mug for himself. "The weather's warmed up a bit. Perfect morning for it." 

To ground himself, Magnus fully focused on pouring coffee into the cup that Alec held out. He then slowly poured his own, stalling, before putting the pot back in its cradle. "Still too cold for my tastes," he said with an exaggerated shiver. Yes, weather… that was always a nice, neutral topic. "And isn't it slippery? And dark?" 

Alec carefully took a sip of his drink, a small smile forming behind the rim of his mug. "Snow is not slippery," he answered after he took moment to savor the taste. "Besides, I love the sound of it beneath shoes as I run across the countryside. There's something soothing about it – just me with nothing but open trail ahead. As for the dark, I've got a headlamp and – " He paused a moment and gave Magnus a contemplative look, and for the first time since he could remember, Magnus felt woefully inadequate. Here he was, having just literally rolled out of bed and dressed in the dark, standing beside a strong, virile man who was the epitome of what perfection could be. He had every right to be upset, if it wasn't for the consolation prize of simply being with Alec. 

"And?" Magnus prompted when the other man didn't continue. 

"Nothing." Alec dismissed the moment with a casual wave. "I was debating whether to share with you the reason why I really do early morning runs, or just give the usual excuse about how it's the only time I can do it with the boys still asleep." 

Magnus took a sip of his own coffee, taking a moment to blow on it so that he wouldn't embarrass himself even more by burning his tongue. The drink was heaven in a cup. "So what's the real reason then?" 

Alec's eyes took on an intriguing light, his expression wavering between happiness and anticipation, and something inside Magnus – something he didn't know existed – fluttered inside his chest. 

"I'll show you," Alec said as he walked away, coffee in hand. "Bring your cup." 

Magnus followed silently, fingers wrapped around his mug. They crossed the living room to the front door, and when Alec opened it, Magnus hesitated. "You're fucking crazy," he said, looking at the snow outside with trepidation. "It's damnede cold out." 

Alec raised an eyebrow at him, as if to imply that he was behaving like one of the boys. "Trust me. It's not that bad." 

Magnus narrowed his gaze, dubious, but stepped out onto the front porch anyways. Curse him and his weakness for pretty faces. "Okay, I'm outside. This better be worth it," he said as he walked over to one of the porch chairs backing up against the house. Alec sat down, so he followed suit. 

"Oh, it is," Alec replied knowingly as he took another drink from his mug. 

Magnus sighed, and got comfortable – and warmer – by tucking his legs beneath him on the chair. The air was crisp, but like Alec had said – and with his mismatched jacket on – it wasn't too bad. He'd just taken another sip of his coffee when the first rays of sun hit the porch. 

He paused, his eyes transfixed on the streak of red-orange that highlighted the outer edge of the veranda's boards. He lowered his coffee, and looked out in front of him at the monotone landscape as the rising sun peeked out from behind the treeline. He unconsciously held his breath for a few seconds as he soaked in the brightening sky – black and muted grays giving way to an otherworldly splash of pinks and reds and oranges. He exhaled and watched as the mist from his mouth blended into the early morning air. There was no sound, deadened as everything was by the blanket of snow, and for a fleeting moment, the world fell away. Magnus could believe that they were the only two people in existence; there were no murderous gangsters, no pending debts, and no fast-paced life to get back to. Just him and Alec. 

"So, was it worth it?" 

Magnus turned toward his companion and gave him an accusing glare. "Yah, don't rub it in," he grumbled good-naturedly. 

Alec laughed – an honest, genuine laugh – and Magnus couldn't help but stare again. Shit, what was wrong with him? He was acting like a stupid teenage girl, and that was definitely not in his plans. He cleared his throat and forced himself to sober up. Reality was a bitch, but at least she was reliable. "So what's on tap for today?" he asked, tearing his eyes away from the other man and focusing on the sun as it made it ways above the trees. 

Magnus received a quiet groan for an answer. "Too much," Alec added. "I've got to finish up the set piece for the talent show, and the boys need their costumes touched up before the dress rehearsal, which is this afternoon. It'll be a busy day." 

"I can help." Magnus didn't know why he'd offered so quickly and without proper thought too. Normally, he calculated the gains and losses – namely, the gains to himself – of things he said, especially when he volunteered his time and efforts. This, however, was an anomaly. 

Alec seemed amused by the offer, a corner of his lip lifting up as if in challenge. "Can you sew?" 

"You'd be surprised." Magnus raised his mug to his mouth again, body language exuding confidence as he refused to be cowed by his host's doubt. 

"Then you've got a deal." 

Alec sat back in his chair and together, they nursed their cups of coffee for several more minutes in comfortable silence. Magnus couldn't recall having ever taken time out of his busy to just simply … be, like they were now; it was a novel experience. Sadly, before long, rapid thumping and shuffling from inside the house cut through their calm, alerting the two of them that the boys were up. 

Alec pushed up onto his feet with a heavy sigh. "Well, it's to the trenches for us. I'll get breakfast ready, and we can get started after you guys eat and I shower." 

Magnus reluctantly followed suit, and rose with a nod. "Aye-aye, sir." He gave Alec a mock salute and a cheeky wink, which the other man rolled his eyes at. 

The rest of the morning's activities flowed according to Alec's plan, and with military precision to boot. Either Alec had had plenty of practice with setting regimented schedules, or the guy had been a five-star general in his past life. After a quick breakfast of eggs and toast, Alec set up Magnus with the kids and their costumes in Max's room before disappearing to take his shower and work on his trellis. Magnus had been on his own for a long time, and in that time, he'd picked up a thing or two, sewing being one of them. Nonetheless, he did scrutinize the polar bear and troll costume with puzzlement when they were laid out. Rafe and Max had to explain that their respective homeroom classes at school were doing short skits for the show, and had to describe to him what they needed done before he got a handle on things. The boys were excited, and if they were upset about their father not helping them, they didn't show it at all. Magnus, for his part, found himself enjoying their company, their energy and enthusiasm, so much so that he hadn't realized it was lunch time until Alec popped his head into the room. 

The kids cheered as they ran into the kitchen while Magnus quickly finished off his last stitch and followed leisurely behind. 

"Thanks for helping out," Alec said, having patiently waited for him at the door. 

"Yah, no problem." They walked in step and followed the boys, but Magnus wondered when he'd fallen into such an easy rhythm with his host. The fact was they'd only met a couple of days ago, and yet, somewhere along the way, he'd gotten … comfortable with the man. It was perhaps a thought best left untouched. 

They had a loud lunch – because anything involving two boys was guaranteed to be loud – of grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup before Alec asked Rafe to help pack up their costumes while he loaded the truck for the dress rehearsal. Bellies full, the boys darted off with what looked like more energy than before to carry out their dad's orders. And as if they'd pre-scripted it, Magnus followed the kids to make sure they didn't forget anything just as Alec gave him a nod of gratitude, all without speaking a single word. 

By the time he finished helping the kids pack, getting them – and himself – dressed, and loading them into the car, he was exhausted. He glanced over at Alec in the driver's seat, still conversing animatedly with Rafe in the back, and marveled at the endurance the man had. Not for the first time, he wondered how someone who looked so young had become a single father, and had become such a good one at that. Still, those were questions he shouldn't be asking, especially given that he'd be out of their lives in a few days, so he settled for just making up wild theories in his head. 

Alec drove them into a fairly packed parking lot of what looked like the local school. Once the engine was off, the boys quickly undid their seatbelts, grabbed their bagged costumes, and bounded out of the car, eager to get to their rehearsal. 

"Dad, can I show Magnus my classroom?" Max asked just as Magnus slammed the passenger closed, and Alec rounded the corner of the Bronco to the trunk. 

"Maybe later, Max. I need his help right now." Alec opened the trunk latch to reveal the finished trellis. "Why don't you go with your brother to the gym, and we can show Magnus your school after the rehearsal." 

Max's face dropped a bit at the negative response, but he seemed to accept the compromise. With a quick 'okay', he turned and followed Rafe into the school. Magnus walked around the truck to help Alec unload the set piece. "They're really well behaved. My compliments to the dad," he said sincerely. He reached around and grabbed the section of wood that Alec silently indicated, but noticed the other man's discomfort with his words. 

"I got lucky. They're just good kids," was Alec's reply with a quick shrug. 

Together, they hoisted the trellis out of the truck, and after some strategic maneuvering, managed to carry it into the gym. The structure wasn't heavy, just unwieldy, but Magnus was struck by how easily the two of them worked together to fit it through the doorways and up into the backstage area. They didn't need to exchange excessive instructions; they just seemed to anticipate where the other was going, and accommodated accordingly. It was a rather … enjoyable, in Magnus' mind. 

After dropping the trellis off, Alec continued some final setup touches with the show's coordinator, so Magnus was left to fend for himself. He casually walked off stage and took a seat in one of the hundreds of chairs that had been set up in the makeshift auditorium. From that vantage point, he had a great view of everything that happened onstage, and partly backstage as well. 

Various adults – teachers and parents alike – scurried across the stage, props and costumes in hand. A random spotlight or two would flick on and off, evidence that the technicians were testing the equipment. Once or twice, he saw Rafe and Max hovering backstage with a group of kids and a couple of adults, likely going over their last minute instructions. It was organized chaos at its best, and had someone told Magnus a week ago that he'd be eager to see a kids' talent show, he would've laughed in their faces and asked them to check themselves into the nearest psychiatric ward. As it was, he was oddly looking forward to seeing Rafe and Max onstage, and to see how well his altered costumes worked out. 

"Pretty crazy, isn't it?" came a voice from just behind him. 

He glanced over his shoulder to see a pretty blonde with a pleasant smile in the row behind him. "Yeah, it is. Hard to believe they'll pull it altogether by tomorrow," he returned casually, not missing a beat. As friendly as his tone sounded, his brain was quickly doing an impartial assessment of the stranger: a collared Escada shirt that looked deceptively simple, a classic Dior purse sitting on the adjacent chair that spoke of monetary privilege, and a perfectly put-together appearance that indicated time in front of the make-up mirror. If Magnus had to guess – and he was usually pretty accurate with his guesses - he would say she was a mover and shaker in the local PTA, if not the community. 

"I'm Lydia." The woman extended her hand, which he shook automatically. Her grip was firm, her whole demeanor speaking of confidence and of someone accustomed to having things go her way. "You're with Alec?" she asked. "I saw you guys come in together." 

There was no veiled meaning from her question that Magnus could detect, only curiosity, so he made a quick decision and stayed as close to the truth as he was comfortable in his answer. "Yes, my car broke down nearby, and he was nice enough to let me stay at his place until it's fixed." 

Lydia's immaculately lined lips shifted into a smile. "I'm glad. That you're staying with him, I mean. We were getting a bit worried about him." 

At this, Magnus turned a bit in his seat so he could better face the woman. "Oh, why's that?" he prompted innocently. 

Lydia's gaze moved to the stage for a moment, right before she shouted a word of encouragement to who Magnus assumed was her child. Then, she turned her attention back to him. "Sorry, my son was just up there," she said, parental pride evidence in the set of her features. "But, yes, Alec tends to keep to himself a lot. When he first moved to town about five years ago, people hereabouts tried to get him involved in the community. Heck, several of us ladies had crushes on him. But he never really joined in on much stuff. I mean, he's really friendly and all, and helps out when asked, but he's never really been too social. We were a bit concerned that being so isolated out at his place, with just him and the kids, was doing him more harm than good." 

Part of Magnus wanted to tell Lydia to mind her own business and leave well enough alone. But the actual concern he saw in her eyes and the conviction in her voice told him that she wasn't simply being a busybody. She was truly, veritably worried about Alec. Magnus sighed inwardly. Fuck, the cavity-inducing niceness of this town was really throwing him for a loop. 

"As someone who's temporarily boarding with him, I can say for sure that Alec is doing just fine," he settled on saying instead. 

"That's good to hear." 

Still, Lydia's words did bring up several new questions for Magnus. When he'd first encountered Alec out there in the snowy field, he'd assumed they'd just have a temporary acquaintance, like two ships passing in the night. He didn't need to know much about Alec, and Alec definitely did not need to know about him. Now, having talked with the man, lived with him, and even enjoyed an intimate sunrise with him, he couldn't help but be curious. Where was Alec from if he'd only moved here five years ago? And how had he become a single father, left to shape a whole world out here in the middle of nowhere for his kids? 

Magnus caught sight of Alec's familiar figure onstage just then, his gaze reflexively drawn to the tall, strong outline of the man as he helped move the trellis onstage. And as his eyes soaked in the very pleasing visual, his mind became more intrigued by the mystery. For someone who had opened his home to a stranger, Alec was more of an enigma than he himself. And yet, against his better judgment, he wanted – no, he needed – to solve said enigma. 

(***) 

"Thanks for all your help today." Alec handed one of the just-opened bottles of beer to Magnus as he sat down on the couch beside him. He had a feeling the man was used to drinking something a lot fancier, but unfortunately, he had nothing else on hand. Magnus accepted it graciously. 

"You're welcome. Earning my keep like we agreed," he said, and took a sip from the bottle. He leaned back on the sofa with a sigh, and for some reason, Alec's gaze were drawn to the way the light from the recently lit fireplace played off the corded muscles and the bobbing Adam's apple of the other man. Damn his traitorous eyes. "Frankly, I don't know how you do it. Keeping up with your boys, I mean. I was tired by lunchtime, but you, you were going full power until you put them to bed." 

Alec shrugged. He loved his kids, but even he was glad when he'd tucked them in for the night. It had been a busy day, and he'd been looking forward to these next few hours of quiet to unwind. "Practice, I guess," he drawled as he took a swig of his beer. 

The fire crackled and flared, and Alec turned lazily to watch the flames. There was something oddly calming and relaxing about watching the fire burn. Even now, he felt the tension leave his body, lulling him into a pliable and comfortable state. 

"So, where's their mother?" 

And just like that, the tension that had been slowly seeping away reasserted itself. Alec didn't move, momentarily stunned by the question. 

"You don't have to answer that," Magnus added. "That was too nosy of me." 

Alec looked at his companion then, and wanted to agree. There were things he wasn't comfortable talking about, even to himself, so he definitely wouldn't share it with some stranger he'd met just a few days ago. And yet … and yet, something in the man's face, in his expression, pulled at him, compelling him. Perhaps it was the warmth from the fire, or the intimate atmosphere the two of them had somehow created, or the prospect of airing out secrets with a stranger he likely wouldn't see again, but Alec sensed his resolve crumbling. "I don't know," he found himself saying. He waited for a reaction from Magnus at the obscure response. He didn't get one. Instead, he saw curiosity, patience, and acceptance in the lines of the other man's face. He went on, the walls he'd kept intact for so long experiencing a hairline fracture. "Six years ago, I was in denial about who I was, what I wanted, and I slept with the boys' mother to prove a point to everyone. To prove to myself that I was right, that I was normal." He took another drink from his bottle, his mouth suddenly dry. "Nine months later, I found Max on my doorstep. Rafe was holding him, just four years old himself at the time, and seeing him there, abandoned by his mother and looking so lost, I – " 

Alec stopped, not sure what words to use next. He fidgeted with his beer for a bit, but he didn't sense any pressure to continue from Magnus. "Something broke inside me," he finally said, feeling that wall inside him crack. "When I held Max in my arms the first time, and when I took Rafe in, I realized that I was the one who'd been lost. I'd been denying the truth my whole life, living in someone else's skin, and running from who I really was. I wasn't normal. I wasn't right." 

Alec almost jumped at the stilling hand on his thigh. He looked at it, and the perfectly manicured nails, not wanting to look up at the condemnation he might see on Magnus face. 

"No, you're not normal," he heard Magnus say. "From what I've see, you're better than normal. You're perfect." 

The low, soft timber of Magnus' voice, combined with the touch on his leg, shattered the wall inside him. Alec's vision blurred, and he blinked rapidly to clear it up. He straightened, working hard to keep his composure. "I packed the boys and everything I owned into my truck, and left the world I knew behind," he continued, his voice steadier than he'd anticipated. "I came out here, and the rest is history." 

There was no immediate response from Magnus as he finished his story, only a loaded silence that Alec was too scared to break. The hand disappeared, and then, "Not that I ever doubted it, Alec, but that there proves to me that you're one of the bravest and strongest people I've met." 

Alec took in a deep breath, and returned his attention to the fireplace. He appreciated Magnus's words, he truly did, but he couldn't bring himself to believe them. 

"You don't like compliments, do you?" Magnus said lightly. "Hmm, I think I know why. You've always felt like you were living a lie that whenever you receive one, you believe it doesn't apply to the real you. Am I right?" 

Alec heard his heart thumped heavily in his chest at Magnus' insight. He didn't want to admit it, but a small part of him recognized a grain of truth in the observation. 

"Well, Mr. Lightwood, you need to get used to accepting them because everything I've said is true." 

The sofa cushion shifted, and Alec assumed that Magnus had moved to stand up. He didn't want that. He wanted – he wasn't sure what he wanted, but he knew he didn't want this moment to end just yet. He turned his head toward his companion to protest, only to freeze completely. Magnus was just inches away from him, searching, asking. 

"May I –?" 

Alec bridged the rest of the space between them until their lips met. And it was as if some floodgates opened inside him, washing him over and drowning everything he was – a baptism of sorts that cleansed him of the burden he'd been harboring for so long. Magnus tasted so good – warm and heady – enough to make Alec forget, however briefly, everything that had happened to him. There was only the here and now, just Magnus and him, and nothing else. His pants suddenly felt too tight, and he groaned from somewhere deep in his throat. He pressed forward for more, yearning for something he hadn't had in so, so long. 

And then, it was gone. 

His eyes popped open, only to see Magnus pulling himself off the couch. Confusion, and even a little bit of hurt, replaced the earlier hunger he'd been feeling. "Wha – " 

"I – I think it's time for bed. Good night," Magnus said hurriedly. His cheeks were flushed, and his lips swollen. His eyes seemed to dart everything but to the couch. It was the most flustered Alec had ever seen the man. And before Alec could protest, Magnus placed his bottle down on the coffee table with a pronounced thump and walked away. 


	5. Chapter 5

'CALL ME.'  


Magnus stared at the text for a moment, and wondered what news Raphael had for him. They'd promised to only communicate on an as-needed basis, so if his business partner wanted him to call, then there was a new development in their situation. He could only hope that – 

Thump! 

Magnus looked down in surprise at the snowball that had just disintegrated on his chest. "Ouch!" he cried with over exaggerated pain as he tucked his phone back into his jacket pocket and glared at Rafe with mock accusation. "You'll pay for that, you little sneak!" 

Rafe, and his partner-in-crime brother, only laughed as they ducked back into the snow fort they'd started building a couple of days ago. Magnus stepped off the porch, grabbed some snow, shaped a ball, and threw it in their direction. As expected, he didn't even breach their fort's short wall. They continued to exchange fire for the next few minutes, with him ducking onto the veranda for cover, but the boys seemed to have better aim and a definite tactical advantage, so he got it much worse than he gave. 

He didn't mind though. Playing out here with the kids meant avoiding the awkwardness inside the house. After last night, Magnus had no shame in admitting that he'd taken the coward's way out after a moment of utter and complete weakness. That kiss ... he'd initiated it all knowing full well that it was what he'd wanted to do, needed to do, but then, he'd lost control of himself, the whole thing slipping from his grip like the melting snow that dripped through his fingers now, and he'd panicked. And thus, he did the one thing he knew best: he ran. 

Breakfast that morning had been strained, to put it mildly. Aside from the expected 'good morning', Magnus guessed that maybe a total of ten words had been exchanged between himself and Alec. He understood that he was at fault, that he needed to apologize for any mixed signals or pain he might've caused, but Alec's whole carriage had been so guarded this morning – and so different from the vulnerability he'd glimpsed last night –that Magnus couldn't bring up the topic, at least not yet. 

"Aunt Izzy's here!" Max shouted all of sudden from his corner in the fort. 

Magnus peeked out from one of the veranda's supporting beams to see both Rafe and Max abandon their snowball fight and dart across to the front of the house. A sleek, black Audi had pulled into the driveway during his battle with the boys, and he'd completely failed to notice. What he did notice, however, was the beautiful, dark-haired woman who stepped out with an armload of colorfully wrapped presents. Her Burberry coat and heeled Ferragamo boots spoke of taste and wealth, and instinctively, Magnus was on alert. Still, the boys seemed excited, and ran to her without thought, so he withheld judgement. 

"Rafe, Max! It's so good to see you boys!" the new arrival exclaimed happily as she smiled at the kids. "I need to hug you guys, but my hands are full, so can you help me carry these inside first?" 

Always eager to please, Rafe and Max each took a gift from the stranger and led the way into the house. The woman paused briefly on the porch steps when she saw Magnus standing there. "Hello, I'm Isabelle, Alec's sister," she greeted in a friendly enough tone, even though her eyes narrowed just a bit with caution. 

"Hi. Magnus." he responded with a nod. Now standing closer to Isabelle, he saw the resemblance in her dark hair and wide eyes with a certain host he was avoiding. Alec never mentioned anything about family when they'd chatted, but then again, why would he reveal that kind of stuff to someone he'd just met? And that's what Magnus technically was, wasn't he? He'd just crossed the line when he initiated that kiss last night. Deciding it was better to let Alec do the explanations to Isabelle, he gestured toward the front door. "If you're looking for your brother, he's inside." 

"Thanks." 

There was an intelligent gleam in her eyes when she stepped forward, as if she were a scientist marking him for further observation, and Magnus made a mental note to always stay on her good side. He moved to open the door for her as she walked into the house, and he reluctantly followed her in. He supposed if he was going to face Alec today, having Isabelle as a buffer wouldn't have necessarily been a bad thing. 

By the time Magnus got to the living room, Alec was already embracing his sister in a big bear hug while the boys were busily placing her gifts under the tree. Magnus was beginning to learn that although Alec was reserved and put on a very serious façade, he was the complete opposite when it came to those he held close. He exuded a fierceness and protectiveness when he was near the boys, and now, in that hug with Isabelle, Magnus saw it too. For a brief, fleeting moment, Magnus wondered what it would be like to be included in Alec's small, elite group. 

"It's good to see you, Izzy," Alec said when he pulled away. He smiled at her warmly, the whole look changing his demeanor. 

Damned if that expression didn't make him even more handsome, Magnus thought regrettably. He took a heavy step forward to get their attention, not wanting to be the awkward one out in the very domestic scene. 

Isabelle looked at Magnus and then back at Alec questioningly. "So, I met your friend Magnus, big brother. He's your – ?" 

"Houseguest," Magnus and Alec supplied at the same time. They looked at each other, slightly stunned, and Magnus noticed the complete change in the other man's stance. What had once been relaxed and loose now seemed tense and wary, and Magnus regretted that he was the cause. 

"Right," Isabelle said slowly, looking back and forth between the two of them suspiciously. Magnus could see the conclusions being drawn behind her dark, soulful eyes, though she kept silent about them. 

"My car broke down nearby a few days ago. Since the local inn is full, Alec was generous enough to let me stay here until it's fixed," Magnus added. He didn't know why he needed to provide an explanation all of a sudden. Maybe it was to ensure that Isabelle didn't get the wrong impression, but more likely, maybe it was so that he reminded himself what the whole situation really was – a simple act of hospitality, and nothing more. 

"Aunt Izzy, are you coming to watch our show?" Max walked over and gave Isabelle's coat a tug, having finished arranging the gifts. Rafe followed. 

"Of course I am, Maxie!" the woman answered brightly as she lowered herself to his height. "It's the whole reason I'm here. I had today free, and what better way to spend it than with my favourite nephews!" She opened her arms and pulled the two boys into a hug. 

"We're your only nephews," Rafe said smartly as he returned the embrace. 

"Speaking of the show," Alec interrupted and started to usher the kids to the kitchen. "We should probably eat lunch, and pack up for that. Why don't you guys help me set the table while Aunt Izzy gets settled in?" 

The boys agreed, though they looked a little reluctant to leave Isabelle. Alec waited for the subtle acknowledging nod from Isabelle before following Rafe and Max out of the living room. Magnus tried not to feel offended by Alec's complete oversight of him – he deserved it, after all – but it still hurt. 

"So, houseguest, huh?" Isabelle asked as she unbuttoned her coat and gave Magnus an inquiring look. 

"Yes, your brother is just playing the Good Samaritan and letting me stay here for a few days. Nothing else." 

After placing her coat over the arm of the sofa, she threw him a knowing half-smirk. "I could cut the tension between the two of you with a knife just now, but if you say so." She stepped toward him, and despite him being taller than her, Magnus shuffled back, somewhat intimidated. "Look, I don't care what's going on here, but if you hurt my brother or his kids in any way, I'll hunt you down and make you regret it ten times over. Is that clear?" 

The sweet smile she threw at him and the pleasant lilt of her voice only made her words sound more threatening. But he hid his surprise well, falling easily into the false bravado that had seen him through many tight situations. "Crystal clear, my dear," he returned with his trademark confidence. 

"Good." Satisfied, she turned, and made her way into the kitchen as well, leaving Magnus to breath out a relieved sigh. She was definitely a formidable adversary. 

Seeing that he'd been left to his own devices, he made his way back outside onto the porch and took out his phone. He stared at it for a minute, internally debating whether to call Raphael or not. He knew he had to face the real world sooner or later, but a part of him knew that making the call meant this whole adventure here with Alec and his kids was about to end, and … and he didn't want that. 

"You're an idiot, Magnus," he berated himself quietly. And before he hesitated again, he tapped on Raphael's name in his contacts list. The man picked up on the third ring. 

"So, what's going on?" he asked right away, not bothering with the usual greeting. He knew his business partner well enough that the pleasantries weren't necessary. 

"Meeting's set with Loconte the day after Christmas." Raphael's voice was all business. 

"So does that mean we have the money?" Magnus leaned against the porch railing, willing Raphael to give him good news. 

"I liquidated our entire inventory, and like I said before, we're still fifteen thousand short. What did you want to do, Magnus?" 

Shit. Magnus scrubbed his face with his free hand, not liking their options. In fact, he didn't see many from where he was standing right now. "Okay, keep the meeting with Loconte," he said tiredly. "I'll find a way to get the cash by then." 

"You heading back into the city for the meet then?" 

"Yeah, I'll give you a shout when I'm back." 

Raphael gave him a grunt of agreement before hanging up. Magnus stood silently on the porch for a bit longer, breathing the crisp air and simply soaking in the calm of his surroundings. The morning coffee he'd had with Alec just a few feet away felt like a lifetime ago. A creak from one of the boards caused him to straighten immediately. 

"Alec," he said as he saw the familiar figure standing at the door. How long had the man been standing there, he wondered. 

"Lunch is ready," he said stoically. 

Although Magnus couldn't explain it, the lack of emotion in Alec's voice felt like a dagger in his chest, especially after the openness he'd witnessed yesterday. Fuck, he felt like such an ass. "Thanks," he managed to say before he slowly dragged himself inside behind Alec. 

(***) 

They loaded Alec's truck with the boys and their costumes, and headed into town in the late afternoon with Isabelle following in her car. Magnus rode shotgun with Alec, as before, while the boys chatted away in the back. He cast surreptitious glances over at the other man during their drive, but didn't say a word. During lunch, Rafe, Max, Isabelle, and Alec had all chatted away animatedly about everything under the sun, whereas Magnus had kept quiet and let the family bond. Even though Alec had acted cold and distant toward him when they were alone, he did a remarkable job of hiding that side of him completely when he interacted with his sons. 

"Magnus, are you staying with us for Christmas?" Rafe asked suddenly from the backseat. 

Magnus opened his mouth to respond, trying to formulate the best way to let the boy down easy. 

"Yah, Magnus, are you staying?" Max added. "Please stay. We want you to stay. Please? Please? Please?" 

All Magnus could do was smile at Max's pleading, and say, "Okay." He knew it was a lie the moment it came out, but the chorus of cheers from the boys in the back dulled the pang of guilt he felt. He noticed the angry, sidelong glare Alec threw his way, but luckily, the man held his tongue, probably in light of the boys' presence. If looks could kill – 

There was a buzz around the school when they arrived, parents and kids bustling about in anticipation of the big night. The kids hopped out of the car as Alec grabbed their bags and walked with them into the building. Isabelle rendezvoused with them at the front entrance with an excited cheer, and sent the boys off to their homerooms with a good luck kiss each. With the cold shoulder that Alec was giving him, Magnus felt like he didn't belong here – not at the school, not with the kids, and definitely, not with Alec – which was ironic considering he'd felt the complete opposite since Alec, a complete stranger at the time, had first rescued him. Together, the three adults made their way passed bake sales and various community information booths toward the gym and their seats. Several people greeted Alec as he walked by, one of whom was Lydia, who was manning a large 'Rebuild the Playground' booth. Despite that fact that Alec kept to himself most of the time, Magnus saw that he'd become a strong, dependable part of this small town. 

They found a group of empty seats near the middle of the makeshift auditorium, surrounded by parents who had their phones and their cameras out, ready to record countless digital memories of their children. Magnus took his chair quietly, purposely ignoring the other parents – Alec included – in an effort to appear uninterested. He could've found something else to do tonight, like explore the town perhaps, but secretly, he knew he wanted to watch Rafe and Max do their stuff on stage. He took out his phone too. 

A missed message notification flashed on the screen when he did so. He glanced down and read the text: 'Car's ready'. Well, at least there was one piece of good news, he mused. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, can I have your attention please?" 

Magnus looked up on stage at the clear, authoritative voice. Lydia stood there in her sharp, pink Chanel suit, a bright, proud smile shining on her face. When a majority of the voices in the gym quieted down, she continued. "Before the kids come on, I just wanted to take a minute of your time to say a few words. For those who haven't met me, and I think almost everyone here has, my name is Lydia Branwell, and I am the Chair of the Playground Revitalization Project. At the beginning of the year, we set out to raise enough funds to rebuild the school's playground. The equipment was getting old, and more concerning, it was becoming a safety hazard for our kids. So, we formed the group to make a new playground possible. I'm happy and proud to say, that after almost a year of fundraising, of many bottle drives and bake sales and charity auctions, and with endless support from you, our tightknit community, we've reached out goal tonight of over eighteen thousand dollars!" 

A huge round of applause erupted throughout the gym at Lydia's words. Magnus clapped in an effort to blend in, but his mind was singularly focused in on only one aspect of Lydia's speech. A plan was forming in his head, his gears turning out a tentative solution to his personal predicament, his burgeoning conscience be damned. He didn't belong here, he reminded himself with forced conviction. He looked at the stage, at Lydia and the pride beaming from her face, then at Alec, who was applauding politely beside him, and then back at the stage again. 

No, he didn't belong here at all, because he wasn't remotely like these people – all honest, and sweet, and nice - and the sooner he accepted that, the sooner he could get on with his life. 

(***) 

Collecting his kids after the show was complete mayhem. Or so Alec concluded as he waited for Rafe to run back to his classroom to grab the fifth thing he forgot. All the other tiny performers and their parents had rushed around him, collecting props and costumes as well, a moving miasma of winter coats and clunky snow boots, but now, after at least twenty minutes of aborted exits on their part, the crowds had thinned. 

"Are you sure you have everything, Maxie?" Isabelle, who was standing patiently beside him, asked Max for the third time. 

The boy nodded and held up his backpack. "Yup." 

"Just the eldest child who's forgetful today," Alec noted good-naturedly. It was nice having Izzy visit. He didn't miss his life back in New York, but he definitely missed her. 

"Speaking of forgetful, where did Magnus go? I totally lost track of him, and didn't realize we'd lost him." 

Alec shrugged, trying to act nonchalant. He'd had the whole day to decide that his life was better off without getting involved with Magnus, so he'd convinced himself that what had happened last night – or more specifically, what had _not_ happened – was a good thing. And if he'd been hurt by the rejection, well, then, he considered the pain a small price to pay for avoiding any messy entanglements that would've come afterwards. So what if his gaze was still drawn to his fickle houseguest against his will, or that his inside still constricted when he thought about the beautiful things the man had said when he'd bared his soul. Magnus, along with his smooth tongue and empty promises, would soon be gone, and he and his boys would get back to their regular routine, none the worse for wear. Life was less complicated that way. 

"Oh, Alec, I'm glad you're still here," chimed a familiar voice. 

Alec turned as Lydia approached. He noticed Magnus following her close behind, and his body unconsciously tensed. "Hi, Lydia," he said congenially. "What's up?" 

"I need to ask you a huge favor," she said, her bright blue eyes looking apologetic. "I was supposed to hand over the cash box for the playground project to Lila, our treasurer, tonight so she could deposit everything when the banks open after the holidays, but I was talking to Magnus just now, and completely lost track of time. The rest of the committee's left already, and John and I and the kids were planning to get a head start on the holiday rush by driving out to Maine tonight. We're visiting my parents for Christmas. Could I trouble you to give this to Lila tomorrow for me?" Lydia held up the locked cash box in question. "Please?" 

The request was simple enough, and Alec had a hard time saying no to her, especially when he was aware of all the countless things she did for the community. He felt duty-bound to do his part too. "Yah, sure, I can do that," he agreed as he took the box. 

Lydia flashed him a big, relieved smile. "Thanks so much, Alec! I owe you." 

Alec casually waved off her gratitude. "Don't worry about it. Just have a safe trip out, and a great holiday." 

"Will do. But I owe you a coffee when we get back." Lydia gave him a thankful nod as she walked away. "Oh, and Merry Christmas! You too, Magnus!" she added with a wave before disappearing around the corner. 

"I do believe, big brother, that you've become a trusted member of the community," Isabelle observed with a teasing gleam in her eyes. "What's next? Head of the local PTA?" 

Alec chose to ignore Izzy's jab, on account of taking the sibling high road and all. "You're heading back to the city tonight?" he asked instead. 

"Yes, sadly. I've got plans with the parents." 

Alec knew Isabelle kept the details minimal for his sake, and he appreciated it. He'd left that life behind a long time ago, but he couldn't pretend it never existed. "Say hi for me, will you?" he said softly, sincerely. 

Isabelle smiled. "Of course." 

Rafe scooted up to them just then, out of breath but the mittens he'd forgotten in hand. "Okay, I got them!" he declared. 

And with that, Alec filed everyone out. He was keenly aware of Magnus' presence the whole time, but he chose to speak to him on when needed. It was better this way, he decided, to keep things superficial. They drove back to the house with the same arrangement they'd had before, the kids in the backseat, Magnus beside him, and Isabelle following behind. This time, however, there was silence in his truck, as the boys had been tired out by the show and had dozed off. Alec cast a few glances over at the profile of the man, still cursing his weak self in finding beauty in that face. He thought about speaking a couple of times, asking for an explanation about last night, but in the end, he chickened out. The drive home never felt so long. 

The kids began to rouse when he pulled up in his driveway. "Aunt Izzy is leaving in a bit, boys," he said as he watched Isabelle's headlights in his rear view mirror. "Head in and say goodbye, okay?" 

There were a couple of sad groans, but Rafe and Max gathered their bags, hopped out, and scurried toward the front door to wait for him and Isabelle. Alec turned off the ignition, and was about to open his door when Magnus stopped him. 

"Hey, Alec?" the man said quietly. 

Alec's fingers hovered over the door handle for a moment before he turned to look at his houseguest. As much as he didn't want this, he mentally prepared himself for whatever was coming. "Yah?" 

Magnus swallowed a few times, his Adam's apply bobbing visibly at the action. If Alec didn't know any better, he would say the other man, for all his bluster and charming smiles, was nervous. The pause extended to what felt like minutes, so long that Alec thought nothing would come of this. 

And then, "I'm sorry." 

Alec's jaw tightened at the two words. He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting – an explanation or a justification perhaps – but he hadn't anticipated the regret. There was something about the tone with which the apology had been spoken that puzzled him: a distant, almost lost, quality. 

He opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out. And when he did settle on something to say, Magnus had already exited the car. 

(***) 

Alec and the boys saw Isabelle off after another hour of hugs and goodbyes, and while he was sad to see his sister go, a part of him was impatiently waiting to talk to Magnus alone again. But after the boys had been fed, bathed, and tucked in, he headed into the living room only to find that Magnus had already gone to bed. He stood outside Rafe's bedroom door for a few minutes, hand poised to knock, but he stopped himself. They couldn't leave things as they were, not with a simple 'I'm sorry' that echoed hollowly in Alec's head, but he still didn't know what he would say if they did talk. The truth of the matter was that he'd opened himself up to the man last night, and for a brief moment, he thought he'd found someone who understood him and his past. But then, it'd ended so abruptly, and he'd been vulnerable, hurt, and angry. Hell, if he was being honest, he was still angry, deep down, and he thought it wiser to not confront the man until that anger dissipated a bit. 

And so, he went to bed too, though he tossed and turned more than slept. He played their conversations over in his head, their ease around each other and their light banter, and even when he finally dozed off in the early hours, he had flashes of dreams that involved Magnus' smiles, and ... and their kiss. 

_'I'm sorry.'_

Alec sat up abruptly in bed, his breathing heavy and his skin tacky. Something had been bothering him all night, and now, had woken him up from a fretful sleep. It flittered on the edges of his consciousness, and yet, Magnus' apology seemed to be the key. 

_'...keep the meeting with Loconte ... I'll find a way to get the cash...'_

He'd only overheard a bit of Magnus' phone call yesterday, and hadn't really made much sense of it. 

_'... talking to Magnus just now ... completely lost track of time...'_

Alec rubbed the remaining sleep from his eyes, trying to sort through the fragments of conversation in his head. 

_'...I'll find a way to get the cash...'_

_'I'm sorry.'_

Shit! Alec's eyes widened as the pieces slowly fell into place. He darted out of bed, and scrambled down the hallway. He noticed Rafe's room was empty as he passed by, and with a growing sense of dread, he headed into the living room and opened the cabinet. 

It was gone. The cash box was gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an quick note: Thank you so much for all the comments (concrit and compliments alike), and the kudos! I appreciate them all. You guys are the best!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Friends!
> 
> Last chapter! Better late than never. I meant to get it done sooner but I got caught reading fics instead of writing them. And wow, are there ever some really talented writers on this site.
> 
> Oh, I'm going to channel a grandmother who just discovered the internet here, but in the process of reading through some really long fics on AO3 the last few days, I found out that that there's actually a 'Subscription' button on fics. (I know, I know... it's always been there, but I just discovered it so humor me, okay?). Anyways, it led me to see that there are actually subscribers to my stories? What? I always thought there were the 10-20 (maybe) readers who are so lovely and wonderful to leave the comments (hugs all around to you awesome people!) and who actually followed my stories. I didn't realize there were more. So, from the bottom of my heart, thank you! I feel extra motivated to continue on with my other WIPs now! Thank you for the kudos, the comments, the bookmarks, and the subscriptions. 
> 
> Without further ado, happy reading!
> 
> Cheers,  
> K.

Alec's initial reaction was to call the police. In fact, he ran back to his room to grab his phone, his fingers unlocking it, and himself ready to tell the authorities about how he'd been a complete and utter idiot for inviting a thief into his own home. But instead, he walked back into his living room, and stared at the empty shelf of the cabinet in which he'd tucked the box away in last night, stared at it as if he could will the cash back into existence and pretend that Magnus hadn't played him for a fool.  


He hated Magnus. He hated what the man had done, to him and to his kids. But more than anything, he hated himself. 

It was the fear of waking his kids that prevented him from shouting out all his frustration and anger. Instead, he settled for giving his couch a couple of swift punches, and squeezing his eyes shut so tightly that they watered. Then, he sat down heavily on the sofa, leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands, and just took deep breaths until the whirlpool of emotions inside him calmed down. 

God, he'd been so fucking stupid. 

By the time he'd regained some composure, he could hear the boys starting to rouse, no doubt taking advantage of their holiday sleepover arrangement and plotting the day's mischief. He had to pull it together and put on a front for them, he reminded himself. For them, Magnus had been the fun visitor who helped them with their holiday skit and joined them in their hijinks. It wasn't fair that they pay for his lapse in judgement and his stupidity. 

_' ... you're one of the bravest and strongest people I've met.'_

The whisper of Magnus' words echoed in his head, feather light and elusive, a phantom reminder of his mistake. How much of that had been real? How much of it had been a ruse? 

_'... You're perfect.'_

Alec's lips curved up into a mockery of a smile. For that brief, shining moment, when intimate firelight and soulful glances blurred the lines between reality and fantasy, he'd believed it. The betrayal tasted bitter on his tongue. 

He stood up slowly, as if he carried a massive weight on his shoulders and could barely manage the load. He tried to put a plan together, however tentative, in his head as he walked toward the kitchen like he normally did to prepare breakfast for the boys. He wouldn't call the police just yet, mainly because he didn't want Rafe and Max to be witnesses at a crime scene. But a small part of him, the small naive part of him that he thought he'd long buried, held out hope that he would be able to find Magnus himself, talk some sense into him, and get that money back. 

"Morning, Dad," came Rafe's sleepy voice as he shuffled into the kitchen in his pajamas, Max following close behind with his security blanket still in hand. 

Alec paused in his fruit-cutting, and watched fondly as the boys crawled up into their chairs. The sight of them, their innocence and complete lack of artifice, warmed his heart and beat out some of the bitterness. "Good morning, Rafe. You too, Max," he said as cheerfully as he could. He finished with the fruit, and carried the bowls to the table where he'd put of the cereal earlier. He ruffled their already messy hair as they helped themselves to the food, completely oblivious of the tumultuous events that had occurred while they'd been sleeping. 

Then, Max stopped, spoon in hand. "Dad, is Magnus still sleeping?" 

Alec did his best to keep his true emotions and thoughts from showing on his face. He thought he did a passable job. "No, Magnus had to leave, Max," he replied calmly, gently. "He had to go home." 

Max's disappointed expression didn't help make Alec feel any better. 

"But he said he'd stay for Christmas," Rafe added accusingly. 

Alec's hand fisted unconsciously behind Max's chair as he mentally cursed Magnus for doing this to his boys. They didn't need to learn about false promises and broken trust, not now, and if Alec had had his way, not ever. 

"I know, Rafe. Something came up, but I'm sure he would've stayed if it wasn't an emergency." he said as soothingly as he could. A resolve was beginning to form; he would find the bastard, if not to get the money back, then at least to make the man pay for what he was doing to the kids. 

Magnus' car, he decided silently. That was a possible starting point. He would pay Bob a visit, and slowly work his way from there. Once he exhausted all avenues, then he'd call the police – then, he'd exorcise Magnus and everything the man had touched from their lives. 

(***) 

Alec rang the service bell at Bob's shop in the early afternoon. Rafe had had an afternoon planned with Jacob, one of his school friends, today, and so, after checking with Jacob's parents, Alec had dropped both the boys off at their place. With the boys looked after, Alec was free to dedicate all his energy into tracking down Magnus. 

Bob ambled out from the back after a couple of minutes, his usual jovial nature shining brightly in the ruddy cheeks and bright smile that he greeted Alec with. "Hey, Alec! Good to see you. I was hoping you'd drop by!" 

Alec raised a surprise eyebrow. "Hi, Bob. You were expecting me?" 

Bob wiped his hands on a rag and tucked the cloth back into his coveralls. "Yeah, I picked up your friend Magnus this morning since his car was ready. Nice fella. When we got to the shop, he said he left your place in such a hurry that forgot to leave something for you. Asked me to hold onto it until he called you to pick it up." 

Warning bells sounded in Alec's head, cautioning him not to get his hopes up. And yet, when Bob pulled out a familiar looking box from one of his office drawers, Alec could feel the bottom of his stomach drop. He kept his expression as neutral as possible as he took the cash box from Bob. This meant nothing: the box could be empty for all he knew, a final farewell taunt for being the sucker that he was. Still, that didn't stop him from admitting that the thing felt just as heavy as it had last night when he'd carried it home. 

"Thanks so much, Bob," he said pleasantly, betraying none of the thoughts spiraling through his head. He made to leave, but stopped. "Just out of curiosity, did Magnus pay with card or cash?" 

Bob shrugged. "Cash," he replied simply. 

Alec bit his lower lip, deep in thought, and nodded his thanks. He wished Bob a merry Christmas, and quickly ran to his car with the box. Once there, he pried the thing open with the trade tools he usually kept in the back of his truck – he'd have to reimburse Lydia for the lock later – and did a quick inventory of the contents. Everything was there. 

He slid into the driver's seat, and placed the box down beside him. For reasons he couldn't explain, Alec hit his steering wheel with both hands in frustration. It had been so easy and so simple to paint Magnus as the bad guy, to find fault in his own trusting nature and place the blame solely on one person – everything, black and white and nothing in between. Magnus had needed the money, he'd overheard it on the phone call, and yet ... yet, despite that momentary lapse, the man had left everything behind. He hadn't even taken anything to pay for his car repair. 

_'I'm sorry.'_

Despite his rational mind telling him to leave well enough alone, he didn't. Alec wondered what had run through Magnus' mind from the moment he'd taken the box to the moment he'd arrived at the auto shop. He wondered how Magnus had felt, the dilemma he'd wrestled with, and he wondered if anything, any single thing, that had transpired between them had weighed in on the man's ultimate decision. 

He gripped his steering so tightly that his knuckles turned white. He stared down at the cash box in the passenger seat for the longest time, trying to figure one what he wanted to do now. The safe, reasonable side of him told him to say good riddance to his impromptu houseguest, to put this all behind him and get on with his life, but another side ... 

_' ... you're one of the bravest and strongest people I've met.'_

Fuck it. Alec straightened up in the seat, jaw set, eyes focused, and started the ignition of his car. He knew what he wanted to do. Now, he just had to execute. 

(***) 

"Thanks anyway, darling. I appreciate you trying," Magnus drawled with as much silky smoothness as he could muster before hanging up his phone. He fell back gracelessly onto his couch and breath out a defeated sigh. 

He was fucked. He was so, so fucked. 

Delilah had been his last possible lead in scoring a possible job before his meeting with Loconte in two days, and sadly, that hadn't worked out. Not that he blamed her. Christmas was a slow occasion, the jobs and the hustles in short supply, even for the shadier elements. 

Not for the first time, he let his mind drift back to his most recent adventure – to hot chocolates and Christmas trees, to snowball fights and holiday lights. It seemed like a dream, something his subconscious brain had concocted to spare him the impending doom of his reality. And somewhere in that dream, he'd made one of the toughest decisions he'd ever had to make. His whole life, he'd learn to look out for himself, to save his own life, regardless the cost. But something, or perhaps three _someones_ , had subversively scrambled his priorities. Either that, or he'd taken a complete leave of his senses. 

He couldn't define what had made him leave that cash box behind, especially after all the effort he went through to steal it, but sitting in Bob's tow truck, and watching Alec's picture perfect little house disappear in the sideview mirror, everything inside him had clenched, and he had simply wanted to fold in on himself. He hadn't, of course, since Bob was sitting right there. But he had recalled Max and Rafe's excited faces when they'd wanted to show him their classrooms, and he had remembered Alec's open and vulnerable one, lips kiss swollen as he'd stared expectantly at Magnus. And it was then that he realized he didn't want to lose that memory of them, didn't want to even think about those expressions twisting into distrust and hate. Before he knew what he was doing, Magnus had left the money behind. 

He found it hard to believe that had only been less than two days ago. Those actions felt like they'd come from a different man, a different life, a fuller life. 

His phone buzzed in his hand, and instantly, he read the text, hoping that one of his contacts might've gotten back to him about a job. 

'Meeting cancellation confirmed. Payment received.' 

Magnus sat up, staring at his phone's screen. The message was from an unknown number, but he had no doubt who it was from: Loconte. 

How the – 

A knock from his apartment door interrupted his train of confused thought, and he turned his head toward the entryway, startled. The timing of the text and the knock was likely a coincidence, but that didn't stop the adrenalin from shooting through his body and causing his heart to beat loudly in his ears. Slowly, cautiously, he got up and padded quietly over to the door. He wasn't one to use weapons, but he did grab an umbrella he usually kept by the entrance, just in case. With a held breath, he glanced through the peep hole ... and promptly stepped back. 

Alec. 

He dropped the umbrella, and looked around frantically for an avenue of escape. Why, he didn't know, but for some odd reason, he felt more panicked than he would if Loconte had been standing the other side of the door. 

Alec knocked again, and Magnus froze. God, he was pathetic, he reprimanded himself. It was only after he mentally counted to ten before he managed to gather his wits, and slowly reach for the lock. The click of the bolt sounded like a knell of condemnation. 

When he finally managed to open the door, Alec stood tall – and still so goddamn gorgeous – on the other side, his face shadowed by the hallway light and completely unreadable. Magnus responded in kind, though not without effort, keeping his face passive and clear of the panic he'd entertained earlier. Frankly, he wasn’t sure what he wanted to say, and so he kept silent. He didn't know how long then stood there, simply waiting for the other to speak – a second, maybe an hour – but Alec was the first to break their impasse. 

"You're clear," Alec said mechanically as he tossed a white envelope at him. 

Magnus scrambled to catch the thing as it hit his chest, confused. He glanced down at the paper in his hands, then back up at Alec, and then back down again. Wordlessly, he took out the contents from inside. He wasn't sure what he was expecting. To be honest, he wouldn't have been surprised if there was some sort of arrest warrant in there, but after he unfolded the sheet, his eyes were drawn to several key words like 'Paid in Full', 'Transaction Complete', and 'Loconte'. It took a minute, with him standing there, his mouth open, before the situation sank in. 

"How – What –?" The connection between his brain and his mouth seemed to have stalled. 

"I don't think you realized the connections my family has, do you?" Alec explained, his gaze hooded. Then, all business, he added, "The Lightwood name holds a lot of weight, on both sides of the law. I thought I'd left that life behind, but Isabelle helped me pull a few strings. I thought it'd be a safer bet to get written confirmation." 

Magnus swallowed, his mouth dry. He knew Alec had left _a_ life behind, he just hadn't known what kind. And Isabelle, with her nice car and her designer clothes ... Magnus should've clued in on something. He should've figured it out. 

"You know, it really doesn't reflect well on either of us when I have to ask an Italian gangster for your address," Alec continued, obviously noticing Magnus' inability to use words. 

Magnus' grip tightened on the piece of paper in his hands. He bit his lower lip briefly, a nervous tell he thought he'd gotten rid of years ago. "Thanks," he eventually managed, although his voice didn't sound like his own – little, quiet, remorseful. 

Alec's gaze locked with his for a moment, and in that brief connection, Magnus imagined an endless possibility of things he could've said: apologies, and confessions, and absolutions. But nothing came out. And seeing his paralysis, Alec turned to leave, even though everything in Magnus balked at the idea. 

Then, Alec stopped, and turned back to face him with a determined set to his features. "Look, I don't care what you did, or who you ticked off. I don't even care that you dragged me into it! But when you involve my kids, Magnus ..." 

That strong, impassioned voice trailed off. But Magnus knew what Alec was going to say. The same thoughts had run through his head a countless number of times. He was a bonafide jerk for what he'd done to Max and Rafe, and he accepted that. 

"I know. I'm sorry," was all he could say. It seemed that those latter two words had become his motto the last few days, and yet, never had he felt more sincere in the phrase's sentiments. "I'm so sorry, Alec. I didn't mean to. It was all unplanned. None of this was supposed to happen. I never wanted to hurt them. I never wanted to hurt ... you." 

Alec stared at him, eyes wide as they searched and assessed, and Magnus opened himself up to the scrutiny, welcomed it in fact, willing the other man to see the truth of the words he spoke – for once. "Was any of it real?" Alec then asked. "That night, the things you said, the kiss ..." 

"I – " Magnus stopped. He couldn't respond, unsure of how to do so, because he didn't know. He didn't do 'real', didn't do 'truths', and the idea of him speaking as such felt so foreign. 

"Never mind," Alec interjected, likely interpreting his hesitation in the worst way possible. If Magnus' pause had hurt him in anyway, he hid it well. "I actually bought everything you were selling, like the idiot I was." 

"No," Magnus said automatically, hating the fact that Alec was taking some of the blame. "No, I – I don't know." 

"What?" 

Tapping into the well of confidence he had often used in the past, Magnus held Alec's gaze steadily. And he spoke truthfully, perhaps the most honest he'd ever been in his entire life. "I don't know if it was real. I can't say if it was real because I don't know myself. I've – I've been spinning lies my whole life that I'm not sure where they end and where the truth begins. I just know that everything I said, everything I did, with you, with the kids … I liked it." 

Shit, he really did like it, Magnus realized. He honest-to-God liked being out there with Rafe and Max … and Alec. He liked building snow forts with the kids, watching a town put together a Christmas talent show … he liked watching sunrises as he drank coffee with Alec on the porch. And he wanted more of that. The admission was a revelation to himself, and _he_ was the one who'd spoken revealed it. 

He didn't know if Alec believed him or not. Even for someone like Magnus, who'd made a career out of properly reading people and reacting accordingly, he couldn't make out what Alec was thinking. Then, Alec let out a tired breath, as if exhausted by their conversation, his shoulders slumping ever so slightly. His gaze faltered a little, and Magnus caught something in its sheen – a bit of vulnerability, and even a bit of hope. Magnus' heart hammered in his chest at the observation, and what it could mean. 

"Rafe and Max are expecting you at dinner tomorrow," Alec provided in a low voice. "For their sake, everything between us – I'm willing to forget it happened. Even though I would move heaven and earth to make them happy, I'll leave it for you to decide whether you want to come or not, to start over. A blank slate. Between us." 

Magnus knew he gaped like a fish for a moment after Alec finished. He heard the words, but he was having a difficult time processing them. He knew he'd done some questionable things in his life – some honest, some not so honest – but he had never stuck around for the accusations and recriminations that more than likely would've been thrown at him. He couldn't, mainly because it was a matter of self-preservation, both physically and mentally. But what Alec was saying… 

He never got second chances. He never got do-overs, or forgiveness. Magnus felt small, inadequate. Absently, he wondered if this was what people called 'being humbled'. His voice failed him, and so, all he did was close his mouth and nod. 

Alec's mouth thinned into a straight line, accepting his non-committal response. He tucked his hands into his pockets, and began to walk away. And Magnus, still unable to speak, simply watched him go, those broad shoulders and tapered waist creating an imposing but solitary silhouette as the man walked slowly down the hall. 

When Alec finally disappeared around the corner, Magnus stepped back into his apartment and closed his door, Loconte's letter still clutched in his fingers. Alec's invitation continued to echo in his head as he stared down that the paper. He walked over to his sofa again, and reclaimed his spot on the sunk-in cushion, stunned by the turn of events. There was a lot his brain had to absorb, but one thought began to surface when the tangible evidence of his freedom in his hand finally registered. Alec had walked away from a life he hated, a life he couldn't take anymore, but he'd gone back. He'd gone back to a world he had turned his back on … for him. 

(***) 

The sound of clattering dishes and children's laughter caused a burst of happiness in Alec's chest. He glanced over his shoulder at Rafe, who was just finishing up with setting the table. Max was following him around, messing up his older brother's good work, much to Rafe's annoyance. Alec smiled, warmed by the domestic sight, a sight he'd always wanted when he was younger but never had. He turned his attention back to the task at hand, and focused on carving the small turkey he'd prepared for tonight. He wasn't a great cook by any means, but he was rather proud of how the bird had turned out. 

He'd just finished slicing up the breast when the doorbell rang. Rafe and Max paused in their sibling squabbles at the sound, but Alec wiped his hands on a dishtowel and told them to finish with the table while he headed over to the door. After his visit to Magnus the day before, he hadn't expected the conversation to end the way it had. The man had betrayed his trust once already, and he wasn't eager for that to happen again. But somehow, Magnus' words yesterday, his earnest admission and his genuine regret, had affected him. True, the man was one of the best actors Alec had ever encountered, but this time, he knew what he was getting into. And so, he'd issued the invitation without any expectations. 

He'd be lying if he said the doorbell didn't cause his pulse to race and his body temperature to rise. Stupid, treacherous body … it apparently was still attracted to the man. 

He told himself that it could be anyone – a delivery man, a neighbor perhaps – but when he saw Magnus on the other side of the door, there was a flutter of excitement in his chest. He wanted to smile, but he kept the sentiment tempered down. 

"Hi," Magnus greeted cautiously, looking at him as if he expected to be turned away. He was dressed in a neatly cut three-quarter length purple jacket, and a slim-fitting pair of black pants. His eyes were lined, and hair spiked and colored with various shades of the same purple. The man looked … different, although Alec was surprised at how much he enjoyed the sight as a whole. 

"H-Hi," he found himself stammering out. Unbidden, his face warmed. This wasn't how he'd planned on greeting Magnus if he'd come back. Definitely not. 

Likely sensing the awkwardness of the encounter, Magnus held out something in his hands, his multiple rings reflecting the brightness of the porch lights. "I heard that you're supposed to bring something when you're invited to a dinner. I didn't know what to bring so I swung by the only open convenience store on the way out here, and picked up a can of cranberry sauce. The clerk said people eat this stuff for Christmas. I hope that's alright," he said sheepishly. 

Alec looked at the offered can for a moment, and amusement bubbled inside him, just below the surface. "Uh, yah, that's fine. Thanks," he said, taking the offering. 

Magnus seemed visibly relieved that Alec took the can, and he gave him a tentative smile. "You said you wanted to start over. I want to start over too, but this time, I want to do it right. No lies, just the truth," he offered in a soft voice. He held out a hand, his smile widening. "Hi, I'm Magnus Bane, newly reformed con artist." 

Alec stared at the hand, the prospect of what it represented becoming clear to him now. This was Magnus, the real Magnus, taking a chance, taking a leap of faith in him. A seed of hope began to take root in Alec. He wanted this too, he realized. He wanted to take that leap with Magnus and see where it would lead him, just like before when he'd started a new life for himself. He allowed his grin to come through, and clasped Magnus' hand firmly in his own. "Alec. Alec Lightwood," he said with full confidence in his decision. His eyes met the other man's in friendly challenge. "Single father of two energetic young boys. Pleased to meet you, Magnus …" 


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I wasn't planning on an epilogue but a couple of reviewers mentioned it and gave me an idea (thanks, Allyangel and eclipse!), so I rolled with it.
> 
> So here's a bonus chapter/epilogue. 
> 
> Happy Reading!
> 
> Cheers,  
> K

"But it's here," Magnus stated into his phone. 

There was a noise that sounded like a long suffering sigh from the other end of the line. "So, what do you want me to do about it?" Raphael asked in his customary bored tone. 

Magnus shrugged, and gestured to the cage sitting in front of him, even though he knew Raphael couldn't see it. "I don't know. But it's looking at me." 

"I'm your business partner, Magnus, not a zookeeper." 

Magnus could practically imagine Raphael rolling his eyes on the other side. He knew the man couldn't help him, but he hadn't known who else to call. "But it's date night, and Alec'll be home soon, and I don’t know what to do. This 'honest living' thing is hard!" 

It hadn't been _really_ hard, if Magnus was being truthful with himself, not with Alec around, but he didn't say that outright to Raphael. In fact, the last two months had simply flown by in a whirlwind of surprising firsts, both professionally and personally. He had never been in an actual relationship before – most of his partners had usually been just casual affairs that never lasted more than a few nights – but he found he fell into a comfortable rhythm with Alec and craved his stable presence in his life. And it didn't hurt that the man was drop dead gorgeous, no matter the setting or circumstance. Before he knew it, he was staying over with Alec and the boys more often than not, so he'd ended up terminating his lease on his city apartment and had moved out to Snowfield. He'd even gotten a job – an actual _real_ job – at the local bookstore in town just last week. 

"Well, I don't know how to help you. I know what the old Magnus would've done, but not the new one. You're the one who wanted to make the major life change, so you'll have to figure this one out on your own. Sorry." 

"Raph – " 

A decided click, followed by an electronic beep, cut Magnus off. He stared at his phone helplessly, not really surprised that Raphael had hung up on him. He knew the man didn't mean anything personal by it. In fact, he was shocked his former business partner's surly nature had entertained his outrageous ramblings for so long. 

He turned his attention to the cage, and the dark, beady eyes that stared at him from within. "Don't suppose you can tell me what to do?" he asked forlornly. 

Of course, he got no response. Letting out a despairing sigh, he plopped back tiredly on the couch and stared up at the popcorn ceiling. How did he always manage to get himself into these situations? After all the progress he'd made, this lapse felt monumental. What would Alec think when he … 

The sound of the front door opening ended his train of self-recrimination, but before he could fully sit up, Alec was bent over him, giving him a quick kiss. 

"Hey, sorry I'm late. The PTA meeting went longer than I tho –" Alec stopped. 

Shit. Magnus sat stock still, bracing himself for whatever came next. 

"Magnus," Alec said slowly, side-eyeing the cage sitting in the middle of the floor. "Why is there a lizard in my living room?" 

"Because." Obviously, he hadn't thought about how he was going to explain this to Alec. 

"Because…?" Alec watched him closely, waiting, prompting with those stupidly pretty eyes of his. 

"Because I wanted coffee," he blurted out, looking down at the rug with remorse. 

Alec looked at him as if he were Rafe or Max – exasperation with a hint of 'why-me'. "You're going to have to give me some more context here, Magnus." 

Magnus raised his eyes cautiously up at his boyfriend, and then away again. It wasn't that Alec was intimidating or condemning in his words or stance. He just felt properly guilty for what he'd done. Then, taking a deep, fortifying breath, he began to fill in the gaps for Alec. "Well, I'd just dropped the boys off for their sleepover, and was passing by Edna's Diner on the way home. I wanted a coffee, so I pulled in. I saw a car in the parking lot and couldn't help but notice this guy inside." He gestured at the lizard, who simply continued to stare at him, unmoving. "I know some collectors who would pay top dollar for an exotic pet like this." 

"So you stole it from the car?" 

Magnus' brows rose at the insult. "No! Nothing so crass. That would've brought in the authorities. Do you know nothing about the art of the grift? There's way more finesse involved. Give me some credit." 

"Sorry," Alec replied, though his tone wasn't contrite at all. "Please continue." 

"There was a delivery company's logo on the car, so I assumed it was being shipped somewhere. When I went into the diner, I noticed a guy inside with the same company logo on his jacket eating a late lunch, so I guessed that the car belonged to him. I overheard him ask the waitress for the best route to Gus' Pet Emporium when I was waiting for my coffee, and …" Magnus trailed off, not knowing how to explain the next part without painting himself in a bad light. 

"Magnus, what did you do?" Alec was using his 'dad' voice, which should've annoyed him if he didn't find it kind of cute. 

"I don't know what happened, Alec. It was almost like reflex. I got my coffee, hopped in my car, and pulled up in front of Gus'. I called Gus up, pretending to be the delivery guy, saying that I was waiting at his house with a package and no one was home. Gus panicked on the phone, saying that the package was supposed to be delivered to the store, and it couldn't be left outside. I told him I was on a schedule, and asked if he could come get it. Right after I hung up, I went into Gus' store as a customer and pretended to be concerned by his frazzled state. After he told me his problem, I acted like the good Snowfield citizen and said I'd watch his store for him while he went home. He was all thankful, of course, but he was gone within seconds. The delivery guy showed up with the lizard ten minutes later. I signed for it, and once the guy left, I put the lizard into my car. When Gus came back, I explained to him that the delivery guy had called, and left a message about needing to make more deliveries so he would try to re-deliver the package tomorrow. I drove back here after that, and didn't realize what I had done until I brought the cage in." 

Alec blinked at him, his expression blank. Then, he breathed out loudly, his shoulders slumping as he rubbed his eyes with his hand. 

And just like that, Magnus felt properly chastised without the other man even saying a word. "I'm sorry, but it's so hard going cold turkey! Even smokers use a patch or something when they try to quit," he said. He watched his boyfriend closely, and quietly admitted, "I don't know what to do." 

Alec didn't respond right away. Instead, he looked at the lizard, staring at it as if it had the answer. And then, "Grab your coat." 

"What?" 

Alec started walking toward the door again. "Grab your coat, and bring the cage. I'll meet you outside. I'm going to clear out some space in my truck for the lizard." 

Magnus rose, puzzled. "What are –" 

Alec glanced back at him as he grabbed his keys from the side table where he'd placed them earlier. "We're heading back to town. To Gus'." 

Magnus was confused. "Why? He's closed by now." 

"Because it's date night," Alec said simply. 

It took a second or two before Magnus understood what Alec was implying. "Wait, we're going to break into Gus' Pet Emporium and return the lizard?" 

Alec shrugged, non-committal, before he opened the door and stepped out. Magnus stared at where the other man had stood for a moment, warmth flooding his chest at the proposed plans for the night. He didn't think it was possible, but he was falling further in love with Alec. 

He quickly ran to grab his coat, and when he came back to get the cage, he gave the lizard a contented smile. "As far as dates go," he said to those seemingly all-seeing eyes as he grabbed the handle, "I've had worse." And it could've been his imagination, but he swore the lizard smiled knowingly back. 


End file.
